Time Quandary Book Two: Time Takes Two
by Shandeh
Summary: Book Two in the "Time Quandary" series. Edward & Bella went back to 1917, using a time portal. Now, see what happens as they experience life as humans together in the 20th century. More than 27,000 views! Thank you for reading :) The story continues in Time Quandary Book Three: Time to Grow a Family
1. Note from the Author

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR:

Thank you all for reading my earlier story, "Edward &amp; Bella: Time Quandary".

I had no idea that I would enjoy writing. The story was just an idea, and I had never written anything in my life. As I started writing, it just consumed every waking moment. I kept thinking of what might happen next, and couldn't wait to write it down. I'm addicted now, and wonder if I will ever stop coming up with story ideas. I hope that you enjoy my continued story. :)

_Edward and Bella are now both human, in the year 1917._

_(Edward was transformed when traveling through a time portal while drinking Bella's blood, which he had collected from her over a years time. Bella came back in time with him.) _

_Edward is now 16 years old, and must live with his birth parents in Chicago. Bella is 19, but is claiming to be 16, just like Edward. She lives with Carlisle Cullen, who is acting as her father. Carlisle is a working doctor, at the hospital in Chicago._

_The first chapter takes place in the hospital room where they arrived after transporting. Edward is just waking up from his first nap as a human. Bella is resting in his arms, healing from injuries she sustained from Edward during their journey in the time portal. (When Edward drank her collected blood, it enlivened his vampire monster inside, causing him to mate violently with Bella and bite her neck. When they arrived back in 1917, Carlisle sucked out the venom, but Bella still needs time to heal.)_


	2. Second Chance at Life

**SECOND CHANCE AT LIFE**

**-(Edward and Bella are ready to begin their new life as teenagers in 1917)-**

"Mmmmmm..." _YAWN... _"Ahhh...I really enjoyed sleeping," Edward sighed, yawning again. "I think I'll take a nap every day. They are so relaxing." He lifted both arms above his head, then extended out his legs for a glorious stretch.

Bella was lying on her side of the hospital bed, facing toward Edward with an adoring expression. "Baby, I really enjoyed watching you sleep. Now, I understand why you climbed in my bedroom window every night back in Forks. You look so sweet when you're asleep."

Edward turned his body to face Bella, then gently placed his hand on her hip. Gazing deep into her eyes, he asked, "How's my angel feeling now? Have you forgiven me for hurting you when we traveled through the time portal?" He leaned forward to touch their foreheads together, then tilted his head back to kiss the tip of her nose.

Bella sighed, "How can I not forgive a handsome guy with beautiful green eyes? Oh Edward, it's just like I thought it would be. You have captured my heart all over again. You are just ADORABLE as a human!"

Smiling, Edward winked at his wife, then leaned in for a tender kiss. "I love you, Bella."

Bella sighed again, then pulled him close for another kiss. "I love you too, Edward. I can't believe we made it back to 1917. It's just mind blowing! We are here together, ready for a new life. We don't have to worry about the Volturi anymore, because they don't even know about us in this time. We are free to just be humans, and love each other."

Edward giggled, "You know, I didn't even think about the Volturi for the past year, because we've been so busy working on this time travel journey. You're right...we don't have to worry about them anymore. Wow! Baby, you and I have got a lot of living to do. I'm gonna love this second chance at life with you."

They held each other close, enjoying the perfect moment.

After a few minutes, Edward stiffened his neck, and pulled his head back a little bit. "What, baby?" Bella inquired.

Edward scrunched his eyebrows together, and said, "You know, I don't think I can read minds anymore. I can hear people talking down the hall, but I can't discern any thoughts at all. Nice... So peaceful. Maybe now, I'll be able to think more clearly, without hearing all that commotion in my head."

"You'll just have to really pay attention to people's expressions now. No more mind-reading crutch for your conversations," Bella teased him.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Oh well. Your mind is the only one I really wanted to read anyway." Pressing his lips to hers tenderly, he kissed her with sweet affection. "Bella love, I think I need to head over to my parents house soon. I need to see them again, and be a normal son for a while. I hate to leave you, but it's the price we have to pay until we can be married again."

"Awww...I wish you could stay!" she whined, holding him tight.

"I know, but it's almost dinnertime, and Aunt Gladys is coming by to visit."

"Edward, how do you know that? You just got here, and haven't even seen your parents yet."

"I know...weird. I guess I still have the memories of the human me that was here before I came back from the future. We'll be listening to the radio together in the front parlor. Gosh, I feel like such a kid." He giggled.

Bella laughed. "Oh well, at least I'll know that I'm getting to know the real you."

"Yeah, I'm real alright. Really crazy about you!" he smiled and winked at her again. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his arms free, and got out of bed. "I'd better go find Carlisle, and see if he has any regular clothes I can wear. I can't go home barefoot in these hospital scrubs."

He stepped out the door, leaving Bella to contemplate what her life would be like, now that she was living in 1917.

After a few minutes, he reappeared, carrying a stack of clothes, some socks, and a pair of shoes. He locked the door, and began changing. "Whoa, this is so strange, having a smaller body. I feel so close to the floor now." He snorted in laughter.

Bella giggled, watching her young husband getting dressed. "I'm going to love watching you grow into a man. I wonder what you'll look like in your 20s and 30s?"

"Time will tell. I know that I'm gonna love watching you mature, my sweet wifey. Hoochy wa wa!" His eyebrows went up and down suggestively.

"Hoochy wa wa?! What the heck? I've never heard you talk like that before, Edward!" Bella laughed.

He shook his head and shrugged, "Must be one of my 16 year old expressions. This poor guy was just a simple kid yesterday. Now he has to live with a hundred year old vampire in his head." Edward bared his teeth and flexed his muscles.

Bella thought her sides would explode, she was laughing so hard. "Edward, you are so cute! Come over here, and give me a goodbye kiss."

Grinning, winking, then wiggling his eyebrows, he gave her a fun smack. "I'll see you in the morning, sweet cheeks, before I go to school. Love you, doll." He quickly ran out the door, then she heard a clatter of metal at the other end of the hall. Immediately, Edward was apologizing to the person he had run into.

Giggling, she thought, "Doll? Sweet Cheeks?! He's never called me those names before. Oh well, I guess he just has some growing up to do. At least, I know how he will turn out, so I'll just have to wait for all this boyishness to fade away." She smiled, considering their future again, when the door opened, this time, admitting Carlisle.

"Bella, I just saw Edward leaving. He sure has a lot of energy, doesn't he?" Carlisle tittered and shook his head. He was carrying a tray of food for Bella to eat, placing it on the bedside table.

Bella didn't have the strength to sit up in bed yet, so Carlisle propped her up with a pillow, then fed her the dinner one bite at a time, just like a father would do for his daughter. It was a good bonding experience for them. When she finished eating, he removed the IV from her arm, applied a bandage, then picked her up out of bed, and carried her to the restroom down the hall. When they came back to the room, he helped her get comfortable again. Then, they discussed the plan for when Bella would be going to live at Carlisle's house.

After an hour of talking, Bella became drowsy, so Carlisle gave her some pain medicine, then turned out the lights, so she could sleep. As her eyes began to close, he stroked her hair gently, saying, "Welcome to my family, Bella." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, tucked the blankets around her, then walked out the door.


	3. Edward's Family

**EDWARD'S FAMILY**

**-(Edward goes home for dinner)-**

Edward ran out the front door of the hospital, into the busy streets of Chicago. There were people everywhere, crossing the streets haphazardly, with no regard for the automobiles trying to make their way through. Edward's eyes widened, as he admired the vehicles that were passing by. A Saxon Roadster, a Turnbull Runabout, a Peerless Model 60, a Model T, a Buick Touring car, a Chicago Electric, he was almost drooling at all the cars...they were beautiful!

Shaking his head to clear his distraction, he took off running again, to make it home in time for supper. Soon, he was at his parent's house, and was running up the front steps two at a time. He opened the front door, to be accosted by his father, who was holding a pocket watch in his right hand, his left hand in his pants pocket. "Edward, you're late. And no running in the house. Go wash your hands, and make yourself presentable for dinner."

"Yes sir. Sorry sir." Edward flinched with his eyes drawn together tight. He suddenly remembered how strict his father was. It only took a moment to bring that memory alive. He went up the stairs to his room, so he could change into his usual clothes. He didn't want his mother asking where these other clothes came from. He grabbed a shirt and jacket, a pair of pants, and a pair of shined shoes, then carried them to the bathroom at the end of the hall. Quickly, he undressed, washed his face and hands, combed his hair, then put on his clothes. He carried the discarded clothes back to his bedroom, and threw them into his closet. He'd get rid of them tomorrow.

As he came down the stairs, he saw his mother waiting for him at the first floor. His heart beat wildly, as he saw her kind, loving face. "Mother," he sighed, "you look beautiful tonight. I'm sorry I'm late for dinner." He reached the bottom step, then leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Tears were brimming in his eyes, at the joy of seeing his mother again. She really was beautiful: bronze wavy hair, emerald green eyes, pale skin, and a sweet smile. She was wearing her large heart diamond pendant necklace, and her wedding ring. So many memories came flooding back...his mother. Edward glowed with affection.

Elizabeth Masen couldn't be upset with her darling boy. She worshipped the ground he walked on. "Of course, Edward. I'm sure it was just an oversight. Just be careful from now on, so you don't upset your father. You know how strict he is about dinnertime."

"Yes ma'am," he promised, "it won't happen again."

He gallantly offered his arm to her, and she smiled, placing her hand there. They walked together to the dining room. Edward delivered her to her seat, assisted her with her chair, then walked to his usual spot at the side of the table. His Aunt Gladys was sitting across from him, and greeted him with a grin and a conspiratorial wink. "Edward," she nodded. Edward smiled back, "It's so nice to see you again, Aunt Gladys."

As they ate their dinner, the conversation revolved around current events, including the war, politics, and things that were happening with family members and friends. They also spoke about the upcoming World Series game, between the Chicago White Sox and the New York Giants. Edward already knew that the White Sox would be winning, but kept this to himself, of course.

When they finished eating, his father leaned back to enjoy a cigar, while his mother and Gladys gathered the dinnerware to take them to the kitchen. His father then tossed a coin to Edward, asking him to run to the street corner to grab a newspaper for him. Edward was glad to be excused from the table, because he really had no idea what kind of conversation to begin with his father tonight. He preferred to wait a day or two, just observing how his family interacted, before airing any of his own opinions.

Edward ran outside the front door, to see a glorious sunset, filling the sky with brilliant shades of pink, orange, yellow, blue, and green. He breathed in the fresh air, enjoying the feeling of being outside, without worrying about having sparkly skin anymore. He didn't miss being a vampire at all. "Ha!" he laughed, as he ran to the street corner to get a paper from the little boy standing there.

After handing the paper to his father, he went to look for his mother and Aunt Gladys. They were in the front parlor. His mother was working on a crewel embroidery project, and his aunt was fiddling with the dial on the radio, trying to find something to listen to. There were no entertainment programs available yet, but Edward knew they would be coming soon. He looked forward to hearing some of them. Edward went to sit by his mother.

"Mother, how was your day?" he asked. He was hungry to hear whatever she had to share. It was so wonderful to see her alive and well again. His younger self was basking in her love and affection. "My dear," she answered, "My day was just the usual. I had tea with some of my friends, and then came home to do some handwork. How was yours?"

"Same as always," he replied. "I did meet a new girl today, though. Her name is Bella Cullen. She's Dr. Carlisle Cullen's daughter."

"Dr. Cullen, at the hospital?" she asked. Edward noticed that his Aunt Gladys was looking his way now, watching his face with interest.

"Yes ma'am," Edward said, "I was helping someone walk into the hospital today, and noticed Miss Cullen in one of the rooms. She's a very pretty girl, so I introduced myself, of course." Elizabeth and Gladys looked at each other and giggled.

"Well, my boy. You'll have to take her some flowers tomorrow, and continue the conversation," Gladys ordered him.

"I intend to do just that. I don't want anyone else to beat me to her." Edward proclaimed.

Elizabeth smiled, and patted Edward's shoulder. "She must be very lovely, to get your attention. I've never seen you take an interest in a young lady before."

Aunt Gladys said, "We'll have to see what we can find out about this Miss Bella Cullen. Perhaps you could invite Dr. Cullen for tea one afternoon, Elizabeth?"

The ball was in motion now. Edward sat back with a quiet smile, and enjoyed watching them make plans for entertaining their guest.


	4. Hospital Visit

**HOSPITAL VISIT**

**-(Bella gets used to being a hospital patient in 1917)-**

The next morning, Bella was moved to a regular room in the hospital. She was able to walk slowly down the hall, with Carlisle's help. He helped her into her new bed, and plumped her pillows to make her comfortable. She asked where Edward was, and Carlisle told her that the school schedule would probably not give Edward time to come by before class. "I'm sure that Edward will be here as soon as school gets out," he promised. "Would you like to look at some magazines while you wait?"

"Sure. I need to get to know what's happening in this time, so I don't seem like a crazy person, when people want to talk to me." Carlisle brought her _Vogue, Life, Collier's Weekly_, _Puck_, and _Metropolitan_. He also gave her a copy of the latest local newspaper. Bella spent the next few hours studying current events, fashion, politics, and reading about the war.

The nurses were all glad to meet her, wondering why they hadn't heard that Dr. Cullen had a daughter. Some of them were shocked, assuming that some scandal was the cause of this. But, they got their answers soon enough. Carlisle was openly sharing that his wife had passed away a few years back, and he was too distraught to talk about it until now. Bella had stayed with family in another state, but she now wanted to be with her father again. When she arrived at his home after her journey, she collapsed from over-exertion, and was injured from the fall. Now, she needed rest and recuperation.

Bella spent the day eating, reading, and sleeping. She was bored, and looked forward to Edward's visit after school. After lunch, her eyes became heavy, and she snuggled deep in the covers for a nap.

A few hours later, she awoke to see Edward sitting at the side of her bed, with a bouquet of daisies in his hand. "Hello, my darling," he smiled, his green eyes glowing bright. "Edward," she crooned, "I've missed you." He leaned forward to kiss her lips, caressing her cheek with his right hand. The door came open, and Edward immediately sat up straight, holding the flowers with both hands. A nurse entered, looking at Edward with disapproval. "Young man, you should be sitting in that chair over there."

He stood up, and walked to the side of the room, looking back at Bella with a smile and wink. Bella smiled, holding back a giggle, as the nurse placed a thermometer in her mouth, holding her wrist to take her pulse. The nurse waited a few minutes, then removed the thermometer, read it with satisfaction, nodded her head at Bella, glared at Edward, then walked out, leaving the door open.

Edward sat in the chair at the side of the room, holding his hand in front of his mouth to hide his laughter, his shoulders quaking. Bella shook her head with mirth. "So, is this the way we have to act from now on?" she asked. "I'm starting to miss the future now."

Edward took a deep breath, and raised one eyebrow. "Welcome to 1917," he said, with a smirk. "Things will be more relaxed when you move into Carlisle's house," he promised. She breathed in relief to hear that, "Thank God!"

Bella showed Edward the magazines and newspaper that Carlisle had given her. He scooted his chair closer to her bed, and took a look at them, handing her the flowers. They laughed about some of the articles, and hooted over the hilarious advertisements in the back. Edward turned serious when reading about the war. "Back when I was here the first time, I wanted to enlist and serve as a soldier. But, I know now that the war ends just after I would have been old enough to join. So, I'll just stay home, and do my part to assist the local war efforts."

Bella asked if there would be anything she could do. Edward told her that there would be lots of options for a young lady. He then told her about his conversation with his mother and aunt the night before. Bella blushed when he said that his mother was looking forward to meeting her. "I hope she likes me," she worried.

"Bella, I'm sure she will love you," he assured her. "The one I'm worried about is my father. He's a very strict person. I'm still trying to remember how to get along with him myself. We'll just have to take that one day at a time, I guess."

They spent the next hour talking, and Edward inched his chair closer and closer, eventually leaning in to hold her hand. He could see the nurse at her station, just outside the room. When he noticed that she stepped away, he stood up, and leaned in to give Bella a hungry kiss, moaning her name, and holding her head in his hand. Hearing the nurses footsteps on the hall tiles, he sat back down, crossing his arms across his chest, with a look of pure torture on his face.

Bella closed her eyes, and took some calming breaths. "Edward, this is awful. How long do I have to stay here?" she whispered. "Just a couple more days, until you have the strength to walk on your own," he answered. "Ugh," she replied. "I know," he agreed. Their gazes locked, as they attempted to express their love telepathically. The pain and longing was evident in their expressions. "I love you," he whispered. "Me too," she mouthed.

The visit was not satisfying to either of them, and Edward needed to get home for dinner, so they said goodbye again. He snuck a look out at the nurse, then quickly stole a kiss on Bella's lips, before caressing her hand, and walking out the door. Bella shed some tears, wishing for the next two days to pass quickly.


	5. Setting Up the Story

**SETTING UP THE STORY**

**-(Edward and Carlisle get their stories straight about Bella)-**

Upon leaving Bella's room, Edward went to the nurse's station to ask for Dr. Cullen. He was directed to Carlisle's office, so he stepped that way, then knocked on the door. "Come in," said Carlisle. Edward opened the door to find Carlisle sitting at a large desk, with files and papers covering the surface. "Edward! Great to see you, my boy. Come, have a seat," Carlisle greeted him.

Edward took the offered chair, explaining, "Carlisle, I can't stay long. I just wanted to let you know that my mother would like to meet you. She has asked me to invite you to tea next Tuesday afternoon."

"Excellent Edward," Carlisle replied. "I assume you have told her that Bella is my daughter?" He smiled and winked at Edward.

"Yes sir. I would like to begin courting her right away. I'm sure you understand my impatience," Edward implored.

Carlisle giggled, "Of course. Edward, I am happy to do all I can, to give you and Bella private time together. And we will certainly keep up appearances, to protect both of your reputations. Your undying love for each other has been a very touching story to me, ever since I first read about it in 1867."

Edward smiled, "I can't wait to hear how you heard about us. I'm assuming that Salvador Plessario is involved in this?"

Carlisle nodded, "Yes...and my later self as well...and a young lady named Alice."

"Interesting," said Edward, "So, the time portal was put to use for all three of them to go back to the 1860s? It's so nice to know that they all cared enough to make the journey. Can I ask what they had to say to you?"

Carlisle stood up, and walked over to a locked cabinet in the corner of his office. He used his keys to open it, then pulled out a stack of papers. "You can see what they said for yourself. They wrote three letters to each of us." Carlisle handed Edward the stack of six letters. "Go ahead and read all of them, including the ones they wrote to me. I'm sure you will enjoy reading the stories, and getting some answers."

Edward grasped the letters, feeling the vintage paper, and recognizing the handwriting of his friends. "Thank you, Carlisle. I will read them when I get home tonight. So, will you be coming to tea next Tuesday at my house?"

"Of course," Carlisle promised, "I'm looking forward to it. I've already worked out a story about Bella being my daughter." He then proceeded to explain the cover story of his wife's death, and his distraught introversion and depression afterwards, as well as how Bella went to stay with family in Colorado for a time. She missed her father, and recently moved back to be with him. The journey was taxing to her, and she collapsed when she arrived at his home, causing her injuries.

Edward nodded his approval, "Thanks for the explanation. It will make it easier to keep our stories straight. I'd better head home now, so I'm not late for dinner again. My father is a stickler for punctuality." Edward stood, placing the letters in his jacket pocket, and pushed his hat on his head. Carlisle grasped his hand firmly, wishing him a good evening, and good luck as well.

Edward walked home through the crowded Chicago streets, fingering the letters in his pocket. He was anxious to read them, but knew that he would need privacy, so he would have to wait until after dinner.

Reaching his street, he walked up the steps to his front door. After entering, he hung his hat on a peg, then stopped to look around the entryway. A small chandelier hung at the center of the ceiling, catching sunrays which shot in through a stained glass transom window above the front door. The light was reflected onto the ivory papered walls, exhibiting a brilliant multicolor display.

Admiring the effect, Edward felt a sense of peace, knowing that he was really back home again. He didn't regret his century as a vampire, though. That time had given him an appreciation for his new human life, an excellent education, and deep friendships. Most of all, it had given him his one true love. Bella was so precious to him, and he never would have met her otherwise. He offered thanks to God for his lucky misfortune, and wiped a tear from his cheek.

"Dear Edward," his mother said, "Are you alright, son?" Edward was taken by surprise - which was unusual. He had gotten used to reading minds, "hearing" the approach of others before they got to him. But, now he no longer had that ability, so he needed to start paying better attention to his surroundings.

"I'm doing wonderfully, Mother," he answered. "Just enjoying a beautiful moment. I really love my life."

"Oh Edward, I'm so happy to hear that," she prayed. "I love you so much, son." She took his face in her hands, to give him a tender kiss of affection.

Edward hugged her close, then walked with her down the hall to the dining room.


	6. Letters from the Future Past

**LETTERS FROM THE FUTURE PAST**

**-(Edward reads letters from Carlisle, Alice, and Plessario)-**

When dinner was over, Edward went to purchase another paper for his father, then swiftly went upstairs to his room, closing the door behind him. During dinner he had complained to his parents that he had a lot of complicated homework tonight, so he would need to spend the rest of the evening in his room. This would give him plenty of uninterrupted time to read the letters.

Now, closed in his bedroom, he went to his desk, and turned on his desk lamp. He then pulled the letters out of his pocket, and placed them on the desktop. He decided to start with the one that Carlisle had written to him.

_Dear Edward,_

_Hello, my son. I know that your trip back to 1917 was successful. As soon as you and Bella vanished, we were surprised to see Rose and Emmett disappear as well. Even more surprising, we discovered Bella standing in the street outside. She was a vampire, still appearing to be 19 years old. You were there as well - human, sitting in a wheelchair, a very old man. _

_Let me assure you that Bella still loved you just as much as ever. She had survived almost a century as your constant companion. It was beautiful to see..._

Edward was moved to tears, and reached up to cover his face with both hands. "My darling Bella..." he wept. Gathering strength, he continued reading Carlisle's letter, learning all about the life he and Bella lived from 1917 through the rest of the 20th century. He also learned how he was able to help Carlisle deal with the Spanish Flu, and how he and Bella made friends with Rosalie and Emmett, introducing them to each other. He enjoyed the story so much...sometimes laughing, other times shedding more tears.

When he finished Carlisle's letter, he decided to read his letter from Alice.

_Edward,_

_I miss you so much! I guess you've already read Carlisle's letter, so you know all about how you and Bella spent a century together, with her as a vampire and you as a human. Talk about irony! Oh my gosh! You guys just can't get a break, can you? Did Carlisle tell you that you were Bella's __**la tua cantante**__? UN-FREAKIN'-BELIEVABLE! _

_Of course, when Carlisle found this out, he just HAD to do some blood tests on you. He spent about a week in his lab, comparing your tests to the ones he had run on Bella's blood back when James bit her. He was freaking out! He said that absolutely everything about you guys matched exactly...almost like you were twins separated at birth, or something. Weird!_

_Anyway, I wanted to come back in time with Carlisle, so that maybe I could get some kind of visions about the future for you and Bella. We really wanted to do all we could to prevent Bella becoming a vampire. This could possibly open up some new options for you both. But, we had to come back to such an earlier time: 1867. So, my visions were very vague and hard to make out. But, I do see some kids and grandkids there. I hope I get to meet them when I go back to the future again! I will make an AWESOME aunt!_

_I love you, big brother!_

_Alice_

_P.S. I've made some drawings of you and Bella, so you can see what you will look like as you get older. Bella had a great photo album for us to look at when we visited your house in Chicago. Enjoy! :)_

Edward was enthralled, seeing the drawings. There were 20 drawings in total. Alice's vampire memory had helped her to retain the images from the future. Bella remained a beautiful 19 year old, and he gradually aged through his 20s, 30s, 40s, 50s, etc. Now, Edward was really looking forward to seeing Bella age together with him. He couldn't wait to see how she matured.

Next, Edward read his letter from Plessario. Salvador apologized for not being there to greet Edward and Bella when they went back to 1917. He said that his records were off by one day, when calculating their entry to his preset time pockets. This explained why they had arrived in an empty room. It also helped him understand how Bella transformed into a vampire when they originally came back. He must have not been able to find Carlisle in time to help her. It really had been a tragedy.

Now, Edward was so hopeful for their future, and felt empowered to make their lives happy and fulfilling. Because of the help of their friends, Carlisle was there to prevent Bella's transformation. Bella and Edward were so blessed now, able to grow and live as humans. And according to Alice, they would have children and grandchildren! Fate was on their side this time.

He decided to save the other letters for tomorrow. He was getting drowsy now. So, he placed all the letters under his mattress, changed into pajamas, turned out the lamp, and went to sleep, dreaming of their future.


	7. Making Bella Fit the Times

**MAKING BELLA FIT THE TIMES**

**-(Outfitting and courting Bella)-**

Edward woke the following morning, feeling refreshed and energized. He took a bath, got dressed for school, then retrieved the letters from under his mattress. He placed them in the inner pocket of his jacket, then went downstairs for breakfast.

His father greeted him at the table, "Edward, I've got some tickets to see the White Sox game this Saturday. You are welcome to bring a friend. Perhaps you could invite the young lady your mother told me about?"

Edward's eyebrows rose in surprise, "Thank you very much, Father! I think I'll take you up on that recommendation." Edward smiled, looking forward to having a fun date with Bella.

His father continued, "Well, I saw your school teacher yesterday at Chicago City Hall. She said that your work has improved greatly this week. I wanted to reward you for your efforts."

"Thank you very much, sir," Edward replied. His father nodded, "Hard work is always rewarded, Edward. Never forget that. I'm looking forward to meeting Miss Cullen. If you need any advice on courtship, my son, please don't hesitate to ask."

"Yes sir. I appreciate that," Edward thanked his father. They finished their breakfast, then Edward left for school. He was glad to see that there was more to his father than just a strict disciplinarian. He walked to school with a lighter heart.

After school, he stopped at the market for a bouquet of lavender and tulips for Bella, then walked to the hospital. When he stepped into Bella's room, she was standing by the bed in her hospital gown, being measured around her waist by one of the nurses. She looked up at him and smiled. "Hello, Edward. Carlisle is buying me some new dresses, and needs my measurements," she greeted him. Edward smiled, pleased that Carlisle was taking his role as a father seriously.

Edward took off his hat, bowed in her direction, then said, "I'll just wait here in the hall, until you are ready for my visit." He took a seat, facing the nurses station, and crossed his legs as he waited. The nurse remembered him from yesterday, and glared suspiciously. He felt a little cheeky, so he smiled and winked at her. Her face turned bright red, and she quickly looked away. Edward chuckled, then placed his arm along the back of the bench.

When Bella's nurse walked out, she told him that he was free to visit Bella now. She headed down the hall toward Carlisle's office, to give him Bella's measurements. Edward wondered what kind of dresses she would be getting.

Standing, he turned to walk into Bella's room, looked over at the nurse's station, and inclined his head kindly. The nurse looked a bit more relaxed than before. Maybe he could charm her into being more lenient with his visits to Bella.

Bella was sitting up in bed, looking much better than yesterday. "My darling girl, you look wonderful today! Here are some flowers to brighten up your room," Edward offered her the tulip and lavender bouquet, with a loving smile, bowing slightly, and looking at her through his lashes. "Oh Edward...you are so charming today. My heart is just flying!" she breathed, with her hand on her chest. She held the flowers up to her face, inhaling the glorious fragrance.

"Then, we are equal in our fascination. My heart is racing as well," he smiled. "My dear Bella, I have a story to tell you today. I think you'll like it." He then told her how things had originally gone when they traveled back to this time. How she had become a vampire, and he was her _la tua cantante_. How they had stayed together as a couple for the next hundred years, as he aged, and she remained forever 19 years old. He then showed her the drawings that Alice had made, revealing how he would look as he aged.

Bella was transfixed. "Oh Edward, you are so handsome at every age! I hope that I will look as nice when I get older." She could not stop staring at the drawings. "How did you get these?" she asked. Edward then explained how Carlisle, Alice, and Plessario had traveled back to 1867, so they could send letters to the earlier Carlisle and himself.

"Wow," she gushed. "They sure did go to a lot of trouble. And it worked! I'm not a vampire." She smiled. "Edward, now you know how much I love you. I spent a century as your partner, didn't I?" Edward smiled, glowing with the knowledge of her intense devotion to him. "I don't deserve your love, but I will gladly accept it," he answered.

He leaned in for a tender kiss, holding her hand to his heart. Pulling back, he looked deep into her eyes. "I waited a century as a vampire to find you. You spent a century as a vampire loving me as a human. Now, it's our turn to love each other on equal terms, as a human couple. Bella, I have more news for you. Alice says that we will have children...and grandchildren." He glowed as he told her this, and Bella blushed in response.

"Edward, I can't believe this is happening. Everything is working out for us...finally." She wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him with deep emotion. Edward reached up to let his fingers flow through her silky hair. "Bella, I can't wait to marry you again, and raise our family together," he breathed. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Edward," Bella cried, as tears flowed down her cheeks. Edward dried her tears, as well as his own, then sat on the edge of her bed, holding her hand. He then told her about the baseball game this weekend, and how his father had tickets for them to go. She was excited about the game, which pleased Edward tremendously. He really did love the White Sox, and was happy to share this with her.

They visited for about an hour, then Edward had to leave. "Bella, maybe you'll be able to go to Carlisle's house tomorrow. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" he said. Bella glowed with excitement, "Gosh, I hope so. I can't stand these hospital walls much longer." He kissed her goodbye, then went to Carlisle's office.

Carlisle was ordering a full wardrobe of clothes for Bella, looking at a catalog on his desk. He looked a little flustered with all the details. He had never bought ladies clothes before. Edward leaned over the desk, and offered as much help as he could. They chose underwear, shoes, hosiery, nightgowns, skirts, blouses, dresses, cardigans, pullovers, jackets, hats, pants, and a warm overcoat. Deciding that this was enough for now, Carlisle asked for the total, raised his eyebrows, then confirmed the order.

"Well, there goes my savings," he said, with a chuckle. Edward promised to help with the expenses, as soon as he had a regular income. Carlisle smiled in response, "Young ladies are expensive, aren't they?" Edward agreed, "Yes, but they are worth every penny." They laughed, embracing each other with affection.


	8. Checking Out

**CHECKING OUT**

**-(Bella leaves the hospital)-**

Friday morning, Bella woke up, feeling much more like her usual self. The nurse in attendance directed her to the bathroom, where she gladly took a long warm soak, washing her hair as well. The nurse then followed her to her room, then helped her to brush her hair, applying a styling cream that was unfamiliar to Bella. Her nurse praised her lovely locks, telling her that she would come back to help style her hair after it air-dried.

Soon, Carlisle came to her room, and asked if she felt like taking a walk around the hospital grounds. She quickly agreed, and stood to take his hand. Carlisle found a thick robe hanging on the wall, and placed it around her shoulders, helping her put her arms through the openings. Bella tied it around her waist, and slipped her stocking covered feet into the sandals that were under her bed.

Together, they walked out the back door of the hospital, and Bella finally got her first glimpse of Chicago. The day was bright &amp; sunny, but chilly, and there was a glorious growth of flowers all around the lawn. Carlisle told her to enjoy her walk, and released her hand. "Oh, that's right!" she said, "The sun is too bright for you, Carlisle." He smiled, knowing she understood his limitations as a vampire.

Stepping away from Carlisle, Bella took a deep breath, noticing the intense fragrance of roses, lilies, lilacs, freesia, and lavender. Such a beautiful garden! As she walked around the yard, she occasionally reached out to touch a particularly lovely blossom, leaning in to get a whiff. It was like a little bit of heaven here.

She remained in the garden for the next few hours, enjoying the sunshine, flowers, grass, and trees. Presently, her nurse came out to brush her hair, then take her to lunch. Bella regretfully went back inside, immediately sensing the smell of the antiseptic hospital environment. She wanted to turn back around to escape the stifling atmosphere, but the nurse implored her to have her meal.

After lunch, Bella went back to her room, on Carlisle's arm. He said that she was walking very well now, and could go home. She felt like rejoicing! When they got to her room, there was a new set of clothes for her. Carlisle closed the door, and she changed. There was a strange set of underwear, which she puzzled over for a few minutes. At one point, she looked in one of her new fashion magazines, to help her figure out how it should be worn.

When her underwear and stockings were on, she put on the lacy, high neck blouse, then finally the long petticoat and skirt. Next came the shoes, and they were another puzzle to solve. They were white leather, laced boots, and she could not understand how they laced up.

After a few minutes of trying, she just decided to sit and wait for help. She was reading one of her magazines, when there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she cried. The door opened to reveal Edward, holding a bouquet of pink roses and baby's breath. He looked so gorgeous, with his bright green eyes, bronze hair, and sweet expression.

"Bella!" he glowed, "You're out of bed! And look at your pretty skirt and blouse!" He came over to her, and knelt at her knee, taking her right hand to his lips.

"Oh Edward," she cried, "I'm so glad you're here! I don't know how to put on these boots!"

Edward laughed, set her flowers on the side table, reached over for the boot hook lacing stick, then started working her shoe buttons through the holes. She watched him work, while she held her skirt up to her knee. The moment felt so sweet and intimate. Edward was such a gentleman, and she loved him so much.

When he finished the first boot, he looked up at her face, to find tears brimming in her eyes. He reached up to place his right hand on her cheek, and leaned in for a tender kiss. There was such magic in the air - it was a precious moment.

Bella sat back, then reached out to caress Edward's hair, causing him to sigh with contentment. "Oh, my beautiful boy. Are you really mine?" she crooned lovingly. Tears were coursing down Edward's cheeks, as he leaned his head deeper into her touch.

"Bella love, my heart has found a home in your lovely hands. You are my shining jewel, my angel, my life. I love you more than anyone has ever loved, throughout all time," Edward proclaimed.

They moved closer together, and touched their lips softly, not wanting to disturb the beauty of the moment. It felt like all creation was holding its breath, witnessing their powerful union.

"So sorry to interrupt," said Carlisle quietly, "but we need to take Bella home now." The spell was broken, but not ruined. Edward helped Bella with her other boot, then pulled her to her feet. He offered her his arm, and she placed her hand in the bend of his elbow. He then handed her the roses, and she pulled them up to enjoy their heady fragrance. "Okay, we're ready," Edward replied.

Carlisle stood, transfixed, seeing Edward and Bella so beautifully attired, so perfectly matched together. "You two...you just exude love," he crooned. "You were definitely meant to be together. I'm so happy to be part of your story."

They smiled at him, and leaned closer to each other. "Okay lovebirds," Carlisle cried. "Let's go home. Bella needs to see Chicago up close." They went out of the room, down the hall, and out the front door of the hospital. The crowded streets were waiting for them.


	9. Carlisle's Home

**CARLISLE'S HOME**

**-(Bella goes to her new home, as Carlisle's daughter)-**

The streets of Chicago were an eye-opening experience to Bella. So many people! She had no idea that 1917 would look like this. Carlisle told her that there were over 2 million people in Chicago. She looked around at the chaos of people running and walking on the streets, while motorcars, streetcars, and horse-drawn carriages fought for passage as well.

There were sandwich board signs placed along the sidewalks, with the familiar "I Want You" Uncle Sam pointing out. She laughed when she saw one of these, and quickly covered her mouth when she saw disapproval from a stranger. War was serious business at this time in history. Edward pulled her close, and kissed the side of her head.

A double decker Motor Bus drove by, with a group of Red Cross workers riding the top level. They were all holding up hand-painted signs, and calling out for people to donate their time, blood, and money for war relief. Young boys, with grimy faces, were hawking newspapers on street corners.

They walked past some shops, with advertisements in their windows for cigarettes, soap, toothpaste, and cosmetics. There was a post office along the way as well, with a bright red mail slot at the entrance. She noticed that first class stamps were 2 cents each.

A large cinema house was around the corner from the hospital, with large posters announcing films starring Charlie Chaplin, Mary Pickford, and Buster Keaton. Edward promised to take her to one of those soon. 1917 Chicago would be entertaining and educational to her, and she was looking forward to seeing it all.

They walked a few more blocks, then arrived at Carlisle's home. It was a small, two-story brick home, with a simple yard, fenced in with tall, black ironwork, and a locking front gate. There was a front porch, with an iron swing and some wooden rocking chairs, painted black. There were elegant cut-glass window inserts on the dark red front door. Poplar trees were planted along the sides of the house, affording privacy from prying eyes.

Upon entering the house, Carlisle asked them to follow him upstairs, so he could show them Bella's room. As they walked to the second floor, Bella and Edward were visibly relaxing, anticipating their first real private moment since they had arrived in 1917. Their arms were tight around each other's waists.

Carlisle stopped at the top of the stairs, then led them off to the right side of the house. "Here you go, Bella. I've had this room ready for you for quite some time now. Alice gave me some pointers on what you would like. I hope you are happy with it," he smiled and opened her door.

"Oh my gosh!" Bella exclaimed, as her hands came up to cover her mouth. "It's just like Edward's bed!" A large iron-work bed was in the center of the room, fashioned with roses around the frame. Netting hung from the canopy, falling to the floor in graceful waves. The sheets were soft and smooth, with a creamy white bedspread on top. On the window seat at the side of the room, there was a stack of thick hand sewn quilts.

A tall walnut wardrobe was standing in the corner, the door opened to reveal her new set of clothes. A dressing table with a large mirror was just beside the wardrobe, with a vanity seat placed in front. In the other corner, there was a nice study desk, topped with a beautiful Tiffany lamp. At the front wall, there was a large tan leather sofa, with matching footstools and soft white throw pillows. A Tiffany floor lamp was beside the sofa. Tall bookshelves were placed along the rest of the wall space. Thick ivory drapes, with white satin lining were hung at the windows, enhancing the privacy of their retreat from the world.

Bella turned to Carlisle, with tears in her eyes. "Thank you so much, Carlisle!" She threw her arms around him, and he responded by gently stroking her hair. "You're very welcome, my daughter," he sighed. Edward was overwhelmed, and offered his thanks as well. Carlisle took them both into a compassionate embrace. "My children, please know that you are welcome to come here at any time, when you need privacy from the world. Here's a key for you both. Welcome to my home."

Walking out, and closing the door, Carlisle gave them what they needed most of all: time to reconnect. Edward immediately picked Bella up into his arms, and carried her to the bed, both of them laughing for joy. He placed her on top of the bedspread, then lay down beside her. They fell into each other's arms, embracing and kissing ecstatically. Edward placed his hands on Bella's face, looking deep into her eyes. "Finally! I have missed you so much, Bella love." They couldn't kiss each other enough. After a few minutes, Edward wrapped his arms around her, and held her close, Bella's face buried in his chest.

"I wish I could stay here, and sleep for the next month in your arms, my dear. But, I have to go home every night for dinner at my parent's house," Edward moaned. Bella agreed, "Oh Edward. I have been so lonely without you. I wish we could pretend that we were both 19, so that we could get married right away."

Edward agreed, "I know. But, my parents are here now, and they know that I'm 16, so that's that." He continued, "Bella, I know we need to wait a couple more weeks before we can make love again, but there's something I need to prepare you for."

"What's that?" Bella asked.

"Well, my darling...uh...how do I say this?" Edward hesitated with a tremendous sigh, then blew out a huge breath of air. His face was beet red.

Bella was concerned, "What is it, Edward?"

"Well...okay...here it is..." he continued, "I'm a 16 year old boy again. This body has never had sex before. I'm a virgin."

She giggled, "Oh my gosh! You're right! What does that mean? Are we going to have another six week sex feast?"

He burst out with laughter, "No...that won't happen, because neither of us is a vampire now." He sighed again, "I just don't want you to be disappointed with my normal human responses. My 16 year old self has been filling my head with all kinds of weird sex fantasies. Most of them are just figments of his imagination, because he's never had the real thing before. And he is completely confused by the things he sees from my vampire memories. You have to remember that I saw a LOT of things when I was reading minds for those 100 years."

"So, what do you think will happen when we have sex for the first time?" she asked, with one eyebrow raised expectantly.

"I really have NO idea. I just wanted you to be prepared. My 16 year old self will be having sex for the first time with a gorgeous goddess named Bella. He will be experiencing the ultimate sexual event. I hope I don't have a heart attack!" He laughed.


	10. Bella Meets Edward's Parents

**BELLA MEETS EDWARD'S PARENTS**

**-(Edward introduces Bella to his parents)-**

Before Edward left Bella's room, he invited her to go with him to the Chicago White Sox baseball game the next day, so that she could meet his parents. She agreed. So, Edward asked Carlisle to go over their cover story with Bella, so she would be ready for any questions his parents might throw out at her. He placed the six letters from 1867 in her desk drawer, kissed Bella goodbye, then went home for his usual dinner and homework routine.

**SATURDAY**

It was now Saturday morning - game day for the White Sox and the Giants, and Edward was trembling in anticipation. He arrived at Carlisle's house, with a huge smile on his face. Bella was dressed and ready, sitting on the front porch, waiting for him. Edward ran up the stairs, crying, "Good morning, Bella! Are you excited about our day at Comiskey Park?" His enthusiasm was contagious, and Bella laughed in response.

"Yes, Edward," she answered. "I am excited to spend the day with you, no matter where we go." He helped her stand, grasped her hands, and kissed her sweetly.

"Well, let's get going then. I hear there's going to be quite a crowd - mostly men. So, you'll need to stick close by my side," Edward ordered, with a gleam in his eye.

"Sweetie, you look so happy. I can't wait to share this day with you. Tell me again, what exactly are we going to see?" she inquired.

Edward laughed uproariously. "Nothing less than Game One of the World Series, my dear. The Chicago White Sox against the New York Giants. I'm looking forward to seeing some of my favorite players again - Joe Jackson, Lefty Williams, Happy Felch, and Eddie Cicotte. I bet that we'll see some famous players from other teams there as well, since the regular season is over. Maybe you'll catch a glimpse of Babe Ruth!" he gushed.

"Oh my gosh! Are you serious?!" she exclaimed. "I had no idea that I would see him in this time. Amazing. I wonder what other historical figures I will see over the next few decades. I didn't even think about this aspect of our time travel. Fascinating!"

"I know," agreed Edward. "I'm about to bust! Let's get going. I'm going to walk you to my house, so you can meet my parents, then we can ride in my father's car together to the game. Be sure to bring your hat, gloves and scarf, because it's an open air touring car."

They left the porch, then walked side by side to Edward's home, her hand in the crook of his arm. There was a crisp breeze in the air, so they were shrugging tight into their warm wool overcoats. When they reached his house, he led her up the steps, then opened the door to take her inside. "Mother, we're here!" Edward announced. "Come meet Bella."

Elizabeth Masen was wearing a pretty yellow dress, and her bronze hair looked lovely in a stylish up-do. Bella could see her resemblance to Edward, especially her green eyes, and recognized the wedding ring on her finger. Her own ring finger itched in response. _Edward's mother..._ She glanced over at Edward, who was flush with excitement, anxious to introduce his sweetheart to his mother.

Edward leaned forward to kiss his mother's cheek, then held out his hand to Bella. "Mother, this is Isabella Cullen. Bella, this is my mother, Elizabeth Masen."

"How nice to meet you, Mrs. Masen," Bella nodded and smiled, holding out her hand. Elizabeth grasped her fingers lightly, greeting her warmly, "Wonderful to see you at last, Miss Cullen. Edward can't stop talking about you. I hope that he has acted in a gentlemanly manner toward you."

"Of course he has, ma'am," Bella promised. "He has been very kind to me. Since I am new in town, I really appreciate his friendliness. It will be so nice to have his assistance, in getting to know everyone in town."

Edward was luminous with joy, seeing that his mother and Bella were on good terms. One hurdle crossed. Now, they just needed to deal with his father.

Elizabeth took Bella's hand, and led her into the front parlor. "Bella, come and meet Edward's father." Edward followed behind, clutching his hat in his hands nervously. Edward, Sr. was seated in a leather wing chair, reading the paper by the fireplace. When his wife entered the room, he brought down the paper, placed it on the table beside him, then stood to examine Bella over the top of his eyeglasses.

Elizabeth introduced them, and Bella offered her hand in greeting. Edward, Sr. took her hand, bowing over it with a smile. "Hello there, young lady. So, you are the one who has lit the spark in my sons eyes. I must agree with his judgment. You are quite lovely." Bella was charmed, blushing, as she placed her other hand over her heart.

Edward, Jr. sighed in relief. Everything was going to be okay. His father stood up to his full height, announcing, "So, are we ready to go see a baseball game?" Everyone reacted with excitement and smiles. "Let's get going, then." Edward's father offered his arm to Bella, and his mother placed her hand in the crook of her son's elbow.

They rode in Edward's father's car, a Peerless Model 56, cherry red, shiny and elegant. Edward and Bella climbed into the back seat, and huddled together against the cold. Bella was glad to see a fur blanket on the seat. Edward shook it out, then wrapped it around their legs. They enjoyed the closeness and intimacy of the ride, holding hands and gazing at each other with tenderness. Edward's mother was wearing a warm fur hat, and a thick cashmere stole was wrapped around her shoulders and neck. His father wore his usual plush fedora, with a heavy woolen scarf around his neck. They made slow progress through the streets, avoiding pedestrians and streetcars.

When they arrived at Comiskey Park, there was a huge crowd of people. Mostly men, as Edward had told her. "I wonder how many people are here?" Bella wondered aloud. Edward's father replied, "The stadium will hold 32,000, and I've heard that the event is sold out. So, that must be your answer."

Bella and Edward looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Edward took the opportunity to wink at her and smile with affection. She bumped her shoulder against his and giggled. Their hands were already clasped together under the blanket. So far, this was an excellent day.

It took some time for them to reach their designated parking area, and even more time to walk to their assigned seats. Along the way, Bella noticed people of all classes, talking, shouting, hugging, arguing, laughing, or placing bets. Edward quietly told Bella that he would come back out after they were seated, to place a bet of his own. He already knew the winner, so it would be easy money for them. She grinned at that idea, "Smart move, Einstein." He chuckled in response.

They finally found their seats, and Edward's father yelled to the concession worker that they needed some hotdogs, popcorn, and bottles of Coca Cola. Edward asked Bella to save his food for him, while he stepped away to place his bet. To his parents, he said, "I'm stepping out to the restroom before the game begins."

Elizabeth turned to Bella, saying, "Well, young lady, what do you think of Chicago so far? Is it very different from where you came from?" Bella answered, "Oh, it's completely different. For the past few years, I have lived in a highly forested area, with a small population. It will take some time for me to get used to all this excitement and energy."

Edward's father inquired, "So, your father is Dr. Carlisle Cullen, at the hospital? He seems to be a fine man. I am sorry to hear that you lost your mother recently." Bella lowered her head, a tear escaping onto her cheek, as she remembered leaving her actual parents behind in Forks. She didn't need to pretend grieving their loss. Elizabeth placed her arm around Bella, "My dear, that is so tragic to lose a parent. Please allow us to assist you as you grieve. I know your father is very busy at the hospital. We will be happy to be there for you, if you ever need anything." Bella smiled in response, thankful for their acceptance and sympathy.

After Edward placed his bet, he stepped into the restroom, then swiftly fled to his seat beside Bella. On the way there, he noticed his mother embracing Bella, and saw his love wiping tears from her cheeks. Concerned, he quickened his pace, then knelt in front of her, taking hold of her hands. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked. His mother answered for her, "She's fine, son...just remembering her dear mother." Edward knew that Bella's grief was genuine, so he nodded his understanding.

He sat beside her, keeping one of her hands clasped inside his own. "My dear, let's try to forget your pain, and enjoy the day together." Bella slowly sat back, then turned to face him, "Okay Edward. Thank you for bringing me out for the day. I need to try to have a good time." They smiled at each other, while Edward's mother looked on with approval. Edward, Sr. said, "Let's eat all this tasty food. The game will be starting soon."

They all ate their hotdogs and drank their Cokes, then settled back to munch on popcorn. In a few minutes, the announcer began his pre-game talk, and the players ran out on the field. Everyone cheered. The game was about to begin.


	11. World Series - Game One

**WORLD SERIES - COMISKEY PARK**

**-(Edward and Bella go to watch Game 1 of the World Series)-**

Bella didn't know any of the players for the White Sox, but was entertained by Edward's glowing face. He was captivated by the game, and looked so young and carefree. She could stare at him all day...so she did. Edward's mother giggled when she saw Bella's fascination with her son, and leaned over to share this with Edward's father. He spied a glance in their direction and laughed heartily. He was glad to see his son had finally taken an interest in a young lady, and that young lady seemed to feel the same way about his son.

"Edward, my boy," he boomed. "What do you think of the game so far?"

Edward did not respond, so Bella poked him in the ribs with her elbow. "Ow!" Edward complained, "What was that for?" Bella motioned her head in his father's direction, and Edward saw his father looking at him in expectation. "What did you say, sir?" he asked.

"Just wondering what you think of the game so far?" he repeated, with a smirk. Bella squeezed her eyes shut, and lowered her head to her chest, giggling hard. She could see exactly where Edward's own adorable smirk had come from. She was really enjoying getting to know Edward's parents.

Edward's face broke into a huge smile, and he said, "Father, this game is amazing! I feel like I'm dreaming!"

His father winked, then boomed out, "Yes, I agree. I have a good feeling about the White Sox today."

"Me too," Edward replied. He noticed Bella giggling, and asked her, "What's so funny, Bella love?" Bella had her hand covering her mouth, attempting to cover her giggles, and her face was blushing a pretty pink. "Just how much your facial expressions look like your father's," she answered. Edward raised one eyebrow, then looked over at his father to see that his eyebrow was raised as well. His hand came up to his face, and he leaned forward in embarrassment. "You got me there, Bella," he agreed, and reached between them to squeeze her right hand with his left.

They kept their hands clasped as the game continued. When a good play was made, Edward would explain what happened, and Bella was beginning to understand it a bit. But, her favorite part of the day was just seeing Edward's happy expressions. Edward would sometimes lift his right hand, and yell out encouragement to certain players. His eyebrows lifted high when things went well for the White Sox, then lowered in concentration when officials were making decisions about tricky plays.

During the 4th inning, he leapt to his feet, when Happy Felsch scored a home run. Bella stood to join him, clapping her hands with excitement. Edward looked at her with a huge grin, then grabbed her around the waist in celebration. His mother saw what happened, smiled, then reached up to tap her son's arm, shaking her head slightly. Edward looked her way, grinned sheepishly, then pulled his arm away from Bella reluctantly. He winked at Bella, and held her hand instead.

One run was scored by the Giants in the 5th inning, but the White Sox ended up winning the game 2-1. Everyone cheered, and the stadium began to empty. Edward surreptitiously took Bella's gloves, and put them in his pocket, then held her hand as they headed toward the exit of the building. When they were almost at the gates, he said, "Bella, you left your gloves behind. I'll go get them for you. Father, go ahead and take Mother and Bella to the car. I'll catch up with you all soon." As they departed, Edward went to the betting area to collect his winnings.

When Edward Sr. reached his vehicle, he helped the ladies into their seats, then started driving toward the gates. Edward Jr. came running out, with Bella's gloves in his hand, and he climbed into the back, behind his father. "Thank you for today, Father," Edward beamed. His father smiled, "Certainly, my boy. The White Sox came through for us, didn't they?"

Bella huddled close to her sweetheart, caressing his left hand under the fur blanket. Edward's right hand was around her waist, unbeknownst to his mother. His thumb was making slow circles at her side, and the rest of his fingers were caressing her hip. Desire surged through Bella, as she longed for his more intimate touch. Edward turned to place his mouth close to her ear. "Bella...I want you," he whispered urgently. Her eyes closed as her arousal deepened.

The next two weeks were going to be a long, long wait.


	12. Getting to Know You

**GETTING TO KNOW YOU**

**-(Young Edward begins his sex education)-**

When they reached Edward's parent's house, Elizabeth invited Bella inside for tea. Edward and his father waited in the parlor, while Bella went to help Elizabeth in the kitchen.

Edward's father made himself comfortable in his wingback chair, while Edward tended the fire, adding another log, then clapping his hands together to shake off some of the ashes. His father handed him a handkerchief, "Here son, use this." Edward wiped his hands, and took a seat in the loveseat at the other side of the fireplace. "Edward, I am impressed by Miss Cullen. She seems to be a very fine young lady. You've made an excellent choice for courtship. We need to have a serious discussion soon, to prepare you for manhood, my boy."

Edward was not looking forward to this conversation, but knew that historically it was the only way that young men really learned anything about sex. Embarrassing discussions with their fathers, listening to exaggerated stories from their friends, and finally trial and error with the girl they chose. He needed to pretend ignorance, in order to retain his father's respect. Now, he was doing his best to present an innocent expression, with wide eyes.

His father lit a cigar, threw the match into the fire, then leaned back in his chair, hitching his thumb in his vest pocket. "Let's take a walk tomorrow afternoon, after church, son," his father ordered. "Certainly, father," replied Edward.

Elizabeth and Bella were now entering the room, carrying trays of finger sandwiches, apple tarts, and a tea service with cups and saucers. They placed everything on the low table in the center of the room, then Elizabeth commenced serving everyone. Bella loved watching Edward eat, since he had never done so as a vampire. She kept smiling at him, and he found it quite humorous himself. When the meal was consumed, everyone helped carry the trays back to the kitchen.

Edward then stated that he needed to take Bella back home, so everyone said their farewells, walking them both to the front door. When the door was closed, Edward offered his arm to Bella, and she took hold of his elbow. They quickly walked to her home, without a word. They were both anxious to have some time alone in her room.

Edward used Bella's key at Carlisle's gate, then helped her up the steps into her home. Once inside, they swiftly ran upstairs, into her room, and firmly closed the door. Edward locked it, for good measure, then turned to his bride. "Bella," he moaned, taking her into his arms. Bella leaned her head back, as Edward reached to clasp his right hand behind it. He looked into her eyes, then pulled her close, bringing their mouths together for a deep kiss. "Edward," she moaned, as they broke to take a necessary breath.

"Oh my god, Bella..." Edward whined, "I can't stand this. I need you so bad. We have to do something about this." Bella nodded her head, stroking his arms and back, kneading his muscles with her hands.

He walked her backwards to the bed, pressing her knees against the edge of the mattress. As she sat down on the bed, Edward leaned forward, keeping their lips together. Their tongues explored with urgency, as they began taking off their clothes. Edward was gasping for air, whimpering with need. Quickly, he stood back, to work more diligently with the buttons at his cuffs and neck, finally removing his shirt and tossing it to the floor. He undid the hook at the top of his pants, allowing them to fall to the floor as well.

"Let me help you, my dear," he said, reaching to undo Bella's front buttons. She placed her hands beside herself, propping up on the mattress, while Edward opened up the front of her blouse. His hands slowed their progress, as her lacy undergarment came in view. "Bella...you're beautiful," he sighed, gently stroking the top of her camisole with the tips of his fingers. He sighed, as his eyes drank her in, inch by inch. There was a ribbon tied at the center, and he nervously pulled it loose, breathing in quickly as her camisole fell open. His left hand came to his mouth, as his right hand stroked between her breasts, feeling her cleavage.

Bella reached up to feel his chest, and noticed his incredibly fast heartbeat. "Edward, are you okay?" Edward closed his eyes, while keeping his fingers buried between her breasts. "I'm absolutely ecstatic, Bella. Sixteen year old Edward is incredibly fascinated with your creamy breasts, my darling." His eyes came open, and he smiled, looking up at her face. "I think we'll need to keep things simple this time, to let my inner child catch up."

Bella giggled, and pulled Edward down to lay beside her. "Okay, let's give young Edward time to get to know my chest," she agreed. Edward giggled lightly, then became intently serious as he opened up her camisole for a full view. He tilted his head and watched as his right hand cupped around her left breast, intrigued by the movement of her skin. He looked up at her eyes again, checking to see that this was okay. She gently nodded, and he returned to inspect her again. His thumb moved up to touch her nipple, and his eyebrows came down a bit when he noticed the hardening of the tip.

Bella moaned in reaction to his touch, and he smiled, biting his bottom lip. He chuckled, and his cheeks turned pink, as he realized that he was making her feel good, with just a touch. Keeping his hand on her breast, he leaned in to kiss her lips. "Bella, you are so pretty...and soft. I love touching you."

Edward kissed her more deeply, then lowered his mouth to her neck, burying his face there, while continuing to stroke her breast with his right hand. He moved his mouth to her shoulder, gently biting and sucking her skin. Bella gasped, "Oh Edward, that feels wonderful." Edward pulled back to look at her face again, then looked at her breast, focusing on her tightened nipple. His lips pursed, and he looked back up into her eyes questioningly. "Yes please, Edward."

He licked his lips and rubbed them together, then opened his mouth to gently pull her nipple into his mouth. Bella sighed with pleasure, and Edward came undone, wrapping his arms around her, and sucking her breast greedily. He ground his hips against her leg, moaning in pleasure as his erection pressed into her soft flesh. His eyes closed, as he moved his hips forward and back, allowing his sexual need to be satisfied. "Bella, I love you," he cried, as his young body found release with a woman for the very first time.


	13. Inspiration

**INSPIRATION**

**-(Edward faces the future, making plans for a life with Bella)-**

Walking back home, young Edward was giddy with excitement, but embarrassed as well about what he had experienced in Bella's arms. He had never imagined that a woman's body would feel so amazingly soft. He had seen the thoughts that had immediately invaded his mind when older Edward had traveled back from the future, and a lot of them didn't make sense to him at the time. But now that he had seen and heard Bella's reactions to his touch, he was beginning to understand. Up until now, he had only considered sex from a male viewpoint, and could not conceive that women would enjoy such an act.

But Bella really loved being touched, and seemed to have as much desire as he did. After he had found release in her arms, she kindly helped him to get cleaned up, and then asked him to help her feel good as well. She was very experienced about these things, and showed him what to do with his hands. It amazed him to see her reactions. He had no idea that ladies could also climax. This explained a lot of the things he had seen in his mind lately, and enlivened an interest in him that took him by surprise. He wanted to make her feel good, as much as he wanted the same release for himself.

He giggled as he thought about what they had done today, and skipped for a few blocks, out of sheer joy. He felt so alive and excited about his girlfriend. He understood that they were actually married in the future, but he didn't really feel married now, because they were living in separate houses. Plus, he hadn't actually married her in THIS time yet. But, he wanted to marry her...very badly. He imagined how he would propose. He needed to get her a ring. He needed to have a way to make a living, so he could provide a home for her.

Suddenly, he felt very overwhelmed with the responsibility, and wondered how he could possibly take care of all these needs. His older self was answering some of the questions, offering investment opportunities, using his knowledge of the future. So, he focused on these things, looking forward to talking to Carlisle about them as soon as possible. He admired Carlisle, and respected his opinion, and knew that he would keep their conversations private.

Sixteen year old Edward was growing up much quicker than he had planned.

When he arrived home, he took a deep breath inside the front door, straightening his collar and jacket, to make himself presentable for dinner. He hoped that his parents would not be able to tell what he had been doing with Bella. He glanced at his reflection in the entryway mirror, grooming his hair with his hands. His heartbeat sped up, and he took another breath as he walked into the dining room. "Hello Mother," he chimed, as he kissed her cheek on the way to his seat. "Edward," she answered, "did you deliver Bella safely home?"

"Yes ma'am," he replied, "and we played a few hands of cribbage in her front parlor. We had such a nice day at the ballpark, and we just didn't want the day to end. She told me to be sure to let you and Father know how much she enjoyed her time with us today."

Edward's father nodded, "She seems to be a very nice young lady. You have chosen well, my boy." Edward glowed, bowing his head slightly, with a bemused expression, staring at the place setting in front of him. Elizabeth gave a knowing glance in her husband's direction, and they silently rejoiced.

Edward Sr. continued, "Perhaps you should begin considering your career path, my son. It's not too early to begin training in a specialized field. You'll want to be able to make a living, so that you can provide a home for your future. This needs to be resolved before you consider any kind of serious relationship with Bella."

Edward looked in his father's direction, "That's exactly what I was thinking on the walk home. I guess it's obvious that I want to propose to her. And like you mentioned, I need to be able to provide for her financially. I was thinking of speaking with her father, to see if he could let me work at the hospital. Perhaps he could train me to do general work there, and then I could further my study at the local college, to get a medical degree."

Edward's father was impressed with this idea, "Admirable profession - the medical field. Let me know what Dr. Cullen has to say about your thoughts on that."

The conversation then turned to their usual banter about recent events, family, etc. Edward didn't have much to say, because his inner thoughts were demanding his full attention. But, at one point in their dinner discussion, his answer was required...his mother asked if he was ready for his piano lesson on Monday. "Ah...I guess I'd better go take a look at it," Edward replied.

After dinner, he went to the piano in the front parlor, and opened the bench to pull out his assignment books. Kohler, Debussy, Hanon, Czerny, Beethoven, Bach...he had so many books here, that he didn't know which one he should be working on. So, he just grabbed the Beethoven Sonata book, and began to play one of his favorites. His future self used to love to play these pieces on the grand piano in Forks. It was relaxing and inspiring to play again.

"Edward!" his mother said, standing just behind him, "your playing has greatly improved! Have you been practicing at school?" Edward froze, realizing that his ability must have a vast difference from his earlier 16 year old self. He had spent over a century perfecting his piano playing, while a vampire. Since he couldn't sleep, he was up many hours of the night, playing a great variety of piano works. His mind worked high speed now, trying to come up with an explanation for his sudden improvement.

"Um...I guess that I am inspired by Bella. I just seem to understand this music more now," he said, hoping that this was enough to satisfy her curiosity and fascination.

Edward's father was also in the room, with wide eyed interest. "She must be quite the inspiration. I've never heard you play so well, son."


	14. Claiming Bella as His Own

**CLAIMING BELLA AS HIS OWN**

**-(Edward makes it clear to others that Bella is his sweetheart)-**

Sunday morning was crisp and cold, so the Masens wrapped themselves in warm attire as they walked to church. Edward had retrieved Bella earlier that morning, and the four of them sat together in his family's usual spot. Edward was proud to sit beside Bella, claiming her as his sweetheart. She was new to the city, and therefore new to the congregation. Several young men noticed her, and wondered how Edward was able to secure a courting position with this beautiful girl. Some of them attempted to speak to her as church was dismissed, but she only had eyes for Edward.

Edward kept her by his side, securing her hand in the crook of his elbow, and often turning to whisper in her ear. All her other potential suitors were soon disheartened in pursuing her, when they realized the strength of Edward's hold on her. Edward was proud to be seen with Bella, and held his head high. Bella was dependent entirely upon Edward, because she was unfamiliar with the topics of conversation in this decade. She was also learning how to carry herself in her new clothing, looking closely at other ladies, to see how they walked, how they dressed, how they wore their hair. Her mind was overwhelmed with all the minute details of the early 1900's.

When the church service ended, Edward escorted Bella back to his father's home, and she joined them for the midday meal. Edward's mother was able to relax at the table with them today, because she had hired a servant for the day. Everyone enjoyed their lunch, and discussed the sermon, as well as other topics of interest. Bella's quiet observance gave her the appearance of being a very sweet, subservient young girl, which appealed greatly to Elizabeth and Edward, Sr.

When the meal was over, Edward walked Bella back home, and spent some time with her in their private room. He was excited to continue their earlier activities, and Bella smiled in response to his advances. Edward's heart soared, as they shared their attraction together. He was so deeply in love with Bella, and was a very willing pupil for whatever she wanted to teach him. They embraced, kissed, touched, giggled, and moaned with ecstasy.

Late in the afternoon, he left her asleep in her bed, as he dressed himself carefully, then walked back home. His father was waiting in the front parlor when he arrived, and told Edward that he was ready for their discussion. They walked down the street together, then out into a secluded part of the local park. Edward patiently listened to his father's advice about women, and sex, asking questions that would uphold his innocence in his father's eyes. His father actually did have some helpful advice, about how Edward should be gentle with a lady, giving her time to be comfortable with the sex act. Edward's father implored his son to be a gentleman, and never be unkind to the fairer sex.

When his father felt that he had shared everything he could with Edward, they walked back home for dinner. The hired servant had gotten a lot done this day, changing all the bed linens, scrubbing the kitchen and bathroom, cleaning the furniture and floors, and gathering all the family's laundry, for it to be washed elsewhere. The clean laundry would be delivered the following week. Elizabeth prepared the evening meal, because she enjoyed cooking for her family. Cooking was one of her favorite hobbies.

After dinner, Edward spent about an hour practicing piano, then finished up his schoolwork, so he would be prepared for the following day. He looked forward to helping Bella get acclimated at school, for her first day as a student. Once again, he would be showing everyone that he was her suitor, and all other interested parties would need to back off. He had a lot on his mind. He went to bed at about 9 pm, anxious for the next day.

Bella woke from her afternoon nap, feeling invigorated and flush with love for Edward. She made herself a simple dinner, and spent some time talking with Carlisle about the local school, asking for advice on etiquette, appropriate topics of conversation, and what outfit she should wear for her first day as a student. Carlisle was happy to help, and showed Bella how to press her blouse and skirt in the laundry room. The early 1900's offered an entirely new set of appliances for Bella to learn. She looked forward to seeing Edward at school in the morning.

She took a nice, warm bath before she went to bed, and combed out her hair, using the hair conditioner she had acquired at the hospital. Soon, she was drowsy, so she hung up her robe, placed her slippers under her bed, and climbed under the covers. She wished that Edward could sleep with her.


	15. Bella Goes to School

**BELLA GOES TO SCHOOL**

**-(Bella begins school in Chicago)-**

Monday morning dawned with a bright sun, but a wicked chill in the air. Bella dressed warmly for her first day of school, and prepared a lunch to carry for both herself and Edward. She was looking forward to spending the day with him.

Edward arrived about an hour before school started, and was welcomed by Carlisle at the front door. "Edward, let's sit down and have a quick chat," he asked, leading Edward into the front room.

"How are things going with you and Bella?" he inquired.

"Amazingly well, Carlisle," Edward answered. "Thank you so much for welcoming us into your home. Your help has been crucial to our sanity. If it wasn't for you, I can't imagine how we could have made it from day to day."

Edward then brought up the 1918 Spanish Flu epidemic. He was late in approaching this topic, because he had been sidetracked with getting Bella acclimated to 1917. Carlisle said, "No worries, my son. I know all about it. My later self wrote everything I need to know in the letter he sent. I thought you would have read that by now."

"Wow...I really got pulled away from my responsibilities, didn't I?" Edward admitted. "I've been so happy spending time with Bella. I never even finished reading those other letters. I put them in a drawer in Bella's room. I'll read the rest of them this afternoon."

"Good plan," agreed Carlisle. "I hope that Bella will enjoy her first day of school. It will be an interesting challenge to me to be the parent of a teenager in high school," he chuckled.

Edward smiled, promising to stay by Bella's side, and watch after her. This was not going to be a chore at all for him. He was thrilled. His only real concern would be dealing with other boys who wanted to court Bella. His protective nature was coming to the forefront as he anticipated their actions.

"I'm sure you'll take good care of her," said Carlisle. "Well, I'd better head out to the hospital. Have a good day." He walked out the front door, and Edward ran up to Bella's room. He knocked, and Bella called out for him to enter.

Bella was sitting at her dressing table, trying to style her hair the way she had seen on a lady at church the day before. She was having some trouble with the back. Edward walked up behind her, and looked in the mirror, gazing into Bella's eyes through her reflection. She smiled at him, then said, "Can you help me get the back of my hair up in these clips?" Edward looked closely at her hair, stuck the clip in place, then leaned forward to kiss the side of her neck. "Mmmmm," he moaned, "you smell wonderful. Bella, I just can't get enough of you."

Bella closed her eyes, leaning her head to give Edward better access to her neck. She reached up to hold his head, then turned her face toward him. Their lips met with tender affection. "I miss sleeping with you, Edward. The nights are so long without you," she whined. "I need you."

Edward slid his hands down her front, caressing her breasts through the fabric of her blouse, then resting his hands on her waist. He groaned in frustration, "I wish I could carry you away to another country, and make a life together. But, I have no way of providing for you yet. We will just have to be patient, until I am old enough to leave my parent's home, and make our life together. It will be worth the wait, Bella. But, every moment apart will be torture."

He lifted her to a standing position, and she turned to face him, their hands joined together. "At least we have this room together. We'll just have to make it special," she smiled, looking up at him through her lowered lashes. "Carlisle has told me that we need to wait a few more days, before we can make love. I hope we can last that long."

Edward's breathing sped up, as well as his heartbeat, and he leaned close to kiss her forehead. His eyes closed, as he imagined actually being inside of her. He had touched her with his hands the day before, and was overwhelmed with the desire to feel that part of her with his erection. His imagination was powerfully intense. He could not believe that he would really be doing this with her. He let out a deep, trembling breath. "Bella...I am truly looking forward to that," he moaned. "God, it will just be incredible."

Bella sighed, "Yes, it will be. I've missed you so much. And this will be the first time we are both human when it happens. Your warm skin and tender touch will be completely new to me. It's almost like the first time for me, as well."

Edward wanted to take her right now, his desire was so strong. But, he remembered his father's words about being gentle with the fairer sex. And he also remembered Carlisle's promise to help Bella be able to bear children. He had to wait.

"Bella, let's hurry back here after school, so we can play around a little, okay?" He winked at her, with a mischievous smirk. She smiled up at him, "Definitely. Let's just call it homework." Edward laughed, "I like that."

"Okay, Miss Cullen. Let's get you to school," he said, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She checked her face and hair in her mirror, picked up her lunch box, and took Edward's arm. They walked down the stairs, out the door, and headed off to school.

"So, what have you packed for lunch?" Edward asked. "Is there enough for both of us?" Bella smiled, "Of course! This is my first chance to cook for my man. But, it's not really cooking...just sandwiches. Oh...and some pecan pie that I made last night." Edward's eyes popped open, "Pecan pie! Wow Bella! I can't wait to try that!" Bella glowed, enjoying taking care of Edward. She had lots of recipes swimming in her head, and couldn't wait to make more things for him.

At school, Edward introduced Bella to each teacher, then led Bella to a seat beside himself in every classroom. The lessons were not difficult for Bella - just different. She was behind in one class though - Latin. She had never studied it before, so she had a lot of catching up to do. Edward promised to help.

When lunchtime came, they went to sit in the cafeteria, and Bella opened up her lunchbox. Edward grinned when he saw that she had made two sandwiches for him, and one for herself. He moaned his approval with every bite, and Bella giggled with pride. She just loved feeding Edward. Edward had purchased milk and juice for them to drink.

When their sandwiches were gone, Bella pulled out three slices of pecan pie. Edward beamed, and his eyebrows lifted high. "I hope you like it," Bella smiled, as she held up a bite to Edward on her fork. He opened his mouth, closed his teeth around the bite, then slid his lips slowly back across the fork, watching Bella as he chewed. Her hand stayed suspended, and her breathing stopped. She was captivated by him.

Edward's eyes closed, as the flavors of the pecan pie exploded in his mouth. Creamy, rich, sweet, and heavenly...delicious! "Oh my god, Bella. This is a slice of heaven!" he groaned. He grabbed the fork out of her hand, and dove in to eat the rest of the slice. He then held out his hand for a second slice, with his mouth open in a giddy grin. Bella chuckled and blushed. "You like it!"

After lunch, they continued going from class to class, with Edward always at her side. When it was time for PE, they had to part ways, because boys and girls had separate rooms for that. Bella missed Edward during this time, but tried to get to know some of the girls. A few of them were nice to her, some were quiet, and others were indifferent. One girl was bossy and rude, but Bella just ignored her.

When they were changing clothes after PE, one girl came to introduce herself. Her name was Pamela, and she had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was in some of Bella's classes, and had seen her sitting with Edward. "So, Edward is your beau?" she asked. "Yes," Bella replied. "He is helping me get adjusted to the school here, and we just get along so well." Pamela had known Edward her whole life, and was surprised that he had taken an interest in Bella. "I've never seen him pay attention to any of the girls here. Lots of the girls have liked him, though. He is so handsome and kind. You are very lucky that he has claimed you."

Bella smiled in response, "Thank you. I think so, too." She was glad that Pamela had spoken to her. She wanted to have some girlfriends at school, and looked forward to getting to know her. Together, they walked out of the gymnasium, and they found Edward waiting at the hallway. "Hi Pamela," he said, "So you've met Bella?" Pamela smiled, "Yes, she seems to be a nice person. How did you meet her Edward?" He explained that he had seen Bella at the hospital one day, when he was helping someone in the front door. This answer seemed to satisfy Pamela. She told them both that she would see them the next day. "Nice meeting you, Bella. Bye!"

Edward winked at Bella, taking her hand in the bend of his elbow. "Pamela's a nice girl. You'll like her." Bella felt a little jealous, because she had known Edward for so long. She tried to fight this feeling, though. She didn't want there to be any bad feelings between her and Edward. So, she smiled, and said, "I hope so. We share some classes together, so we'll be seeing each other every day."

PE had been their final class, so they were now able to walk to Bella's house. Finally, it was time for them to unleash some of their frustrated emotions and desires.


	16. Afternoon Delight

**AFTERNOON DELIGHT**

**-(Edward learns a few new tricks)-**

When they got back home to Carlisle's house, they quickly ascended the stairs to their room. Closing the door, Edward pulled Bella into a swift embrace, pressing her back into the door, kissing her neck and shoulders, caressing her sides and breasts, then leaning in for a deep, open-mouthed kiss, with his forearms on the door beside her head. "Mmm...ah...dear god...Bella...oh..." he groaned, gasping for breath.

Bella's hands were gripping Edward's back, and lowering to grasp his bottom, pulling him tight against her hips, grinding and circling with passion. Within moments, Edward climaxed, exhaling a noisy, shuddering breath, "Ahhhh!"

Melting into her, he leaned his face into her shoulder, stroking her body, moaning with euphoric bliss. "How I love you, my darling. You are everything to me, Bella love."

Bella glowed, hearing his declaration of love for her. Their shoulders rose and fell, as they attempted to catch their breath. Edward's hands came up to cradle her cheeks, and he kissed her lips over and over again, with sweet devotion, worshipping her completely. "Oh, my darling. I adore you," he vowed.

Pulling back, he blushed, then asked for a towel. She went to her dresser, and pulled one out of the bottom drawer for him. After he cleaned up, he tossed the towel onto her bed. She was sitting at her dressing table, taking down her hair, smiling at her reflection. Edward stood behind her, and helped to release her long hair from the clips. As her hair cascaded down her back, he kneaded his fingers into her scalp, brushing out her locks with his hands, loving the silky texture. He buried his face in her hair, inhaling the glorious fragrance.

"Edward, you are such a sensual man," she moaned, having watched his ministrations in her mirror. Her eyelids were lowered in arousal, and her right hand was up at her face, her fingertips gently stroking her lower lip.

Edward smiled at her reflection, his hands coming down the front of her blouse, as he released each button, slowly and lovingly. As her skin came into view, his own eyelids lowered with desire. Bella leaned her head back and closed her eyes, basking in the experience of Edward's tantalizing touch. Continuing his work, he soon exposed her breasts, his hands grasping them ardently. Leaning forward over her shoulder, he took her right nipple into his mouth, laving her with his tongue, teasing her with his teeth, sucking and licking, listening to her moans and whimpers.

He then came around to her side, pulling her up into his arms, carrying her to the bed. She helped to remove the rest of her clothing, and was soon lying naked before him. Standing beside the bed, he feasted his eyes on her beautiful body, gently stroking his hands along her belly, around her hips, down the length of her legs, then slowly back up along the inside of them. Her hands came up to caress her own breasts, and her eyes were closed, as she relished every sensation.

Edward used his fingers to enter her, feeling her hot, wet, pulsing center. Curious, he pulled his fingers back out, then brought his hand up his face, to smell her fragrance. Closing his eyes, he learned her smell, then took his fingers into his mouth, to know her taste. He had seen the visions of oral sex in his mind, but had yet to try it. This was his first step in that direction. Bella smelled and tasted salty and sweet, not unpleasant. In fact, it enlivened his own desire when he tasted her.

He opened his eyes, and looked down at her face. She was overcome with desire and longing, staring at him intently. He turned her, so her legs were facing toward him, pushed her thighs apart, and leaned in for his first real taste of her. Bella's guttural sounds of satisfaction were all he needed to hear. He was committed to giving her an intense orgasm. He listened to her moans, using his mouth and fingers to learn which parts of her center were the most sensitive. When he found her hidden treasure, he captured it between his lips, and gently sucked. She screamed in ecstasy. He smiled, and stroked her with his tongue.

Bella's hands were buried in his hair, as she climaxed several times, calling out Edward's name, and begging for more. He was more than happy to continue, thoroughly enjoying her beautiful moans and cries of pleasure.

When her satisfaction was complete, her begging changed tone, as she whispered that she couldn't take it anymore. "Kiss me, Edward," she cried. He turned her body to the side again, and pulled her up into his arms for a deep kiss. "Oh my god...that was incredible," she declared. "You were absolutely perfect." He chuckled and smiled, "Well, I've been playing all those new memories over and over in my mind. It was a good education for me. But the real thing leaves all of that in the dust. I think I've found a new favorite hobby."

Bella laughed, pulling him close for an intense embrace, saying, "Wow. I am one lucky girl."


	17. Lucky Edward

**LUCKY EDWARD**

**-(Edward enjoys the possibilities of his new life)-**

"I'm the lucky one," Edward replied. "I get to look at your gorgeous body, and listen to your beautiful moans and sighs, and give you pleasure until your toes curl." He laughed for joy. Sex was such a wonderfully satisfying experience, and he was so happy to share it with Bella.

He was still standing by her bed, fully clothed, embracing his naked lover in his arms. Bella giggled, "I feel underdressed." Edward chuckled in response, "Not to me. You're perfect." He kissed her deeply again, stroking her back, and caressing her hair.

She reached up to unbutton his shirt, but Edward stopped her, "Bella, I can't stay. I have to go home early tonight, for my piano lesson." He laughed at her pouting expression. "I'll be here in the morning to walk you to school again, my love." They kissed sweetly, and he released her to lay back on her pillows.

He stepped into the bathroom, so he could wash his face and hands. But before he grabbed the soap or turned on the water, he stood with his hands to his face, to enjoy her fragrance just once more. He sighed with contentment. He was so in love with this girl.

Bella rested in her bed, pointing her right foot up toward the canopy over her bed, looking at her toes. "Did I really curl my toes?" she asked. Edward walked back to her doorway, drying his face with a towel. "Yes you did, my dear," he grinned.

He walked over to her desk, opened the drawer, and retrieved the letters he had stored there earlier. He placed them in his jacket pocket.

Tossing his towel over to her, he said goodbye, closed her bedroom door, then ran downstairs to head home. Bella sighed, smiling, remembering Edward's touch...his mouth, his teeth...his tongue. She closed her eyes, reliving every moment of their afternoon, and lapsed into a peaceful sleep.

Edward walked home, with a bounce in his step, touching his hat as he came across people he knew. The smile on his face was contagious. He was basking in Bella's love, and smug with his ability to satisfy her. It was like a secret that he carried - a valuable jewel - and he had no intention of sharing it with anyone else.

When he got home, he ran up the front steps, just as his piano teacher was reaching to lift the door knocker. "Hello, Mrs. Phelps," he said, "How are you today?" She greeted Edward with her usual strict expression, "I'm doing well, Edward. I hope that you had time to practice this week." He grinned, looking forward to her response when she witnessed his improvement. Today was a great day.

Mrs. Phelps was stunned. Her mouth was gaping open, as she watched Edward playing _Hungarian Rhapsody_ by Franz Liszt. She had nothing to say. She was overwhelmed. There was no explanation for the transformation of her student.

When the last note sounded, Edward turned toward her, beaming with pride. "How was that, Mrs. Phelps?" he asked. She gulped, "Edward, why have you been hiding this talent from me? You are a prodigy!"

"Oh no, Mrs. Phelps. I'm just inspired by my new girlfriend, Miss Bella Cullen," he answered, with a dreamy expression. "She brings out all my best qualities." He was glowing, remembering her beautiful face, silky hair, soft skin, and lovely lips.

Mrs. Phelps did not know how to respond to this. Her eyebrows rose, and her face blushed in embarrassment. "Well...uh...it seems that you will no longer need lessons from me, Edward. You have progressed beyond my teaching ability. I will be happy to recommend a more advanced instructor for you, if you want. Perhaps at the university."

"Maybe I'll do that," Edward replied. "But, how about if I perform a solo recital first, giving recognition to you for all your years of educating me?" She smiled at this idea, nodding her head in his direction. "Why, thank you Edward. That would be very kind of you."

They made plans for his upcoming performance, choosing appropriate repertoire, and considering possible venues for the event. Mrs. Phelps promised to set everything up for him, and would let him know what she worked out. He handed her the usual payment for his weekly lesson, and helped her out the door.

Smiling, he watched his teacher walk down the stairs and up the street. When she was out of view, he went to the street corner to buy a paper for his dad, then walked around to the back yard. He sat in the bench under the willow tree, looking through the paper for anything interesting. He could hear his mother making dinner in the kitchen, and his father was just coming home. He heard the door open, as his father's shoes clicked across the wooden floor. Edward felt so content, so unbelievably complete.

All of his life experiences had led to this time. Almost dying, losing his parents, becoming a vampire, living through decades of education and experience, meeting Bella, and finally coming back to start all over again as a human, reuniting with his family. He was excited about the possibilities of his new life, and looked forward to spending it with his family and Bella. He wondered what their children would look like.

"Edward!" his mother called, "Time to come in for dinner!" He stood, refolded the newspaper for his father, patted the letters in his pocket, then walked in the back door. He looked forward to reading the rest of the letters tonight.


	18. Correspondence

**CORRESPONDENCE**

**-(Edward reads the rest of the letters from the future)-**

Edward's POV

After dinner, I escaped to my room again, closing the door securely, so I could read the rest of the letters in my jacket pocket. First, I read the ones I had seen earlier again, just to remind myself of their contents. Then, I took a look at the ones that were written to Carlisle. I decided to start with the one that the later Carlisle wrote to the earlier version of himself.

_Yes, this IS your handwriting. I am you, or you are me, depending on our viewpoints. Believe it - I am from our future: 2011, to be exact. I just traveled through a time portal back to 1867. Mind boggling, but true. Check with Salvador Plessario, to get clarification. This letter is to give you information to prevent a tragedy for a close friend you haven't met yet. His name is Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. I adopted him in 1918, after saving him from the Spanish Flu, by transforming him into a vampire. Yes, it goes against our belief, but it was in response to a dying request by his mother, Elizabeth Masen..._

Carlisle then went on to tell the story of my life, as well as the details about Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper. He provided years of birth and transformation, as well as locations and events of interest. He told of how I had spent almost a century alone, while the rest of our family had secured mating relationships. He then shared the story of how I met Bella, and about our marriage.

It was very touching to read our stories again, from Carlisle's viewpoint. I had always known that Carlisle cared for me as a father, but I had never fully grasped the depth of his affection for me. Now, with my human heart, I sobbed new tears, missing my father, mother, brothers and sisters. Even though I had Carlisle here with me in this time, we had not yet developed the bond I shared with the author of the letter in my hand. I held the ancient pages close to my heart, and shed more tears, longing for my family.

After drying my tears, I commenced reading the letter. Carlisle continued, finally getting to the point of the letter. He described in great detail, all the steps that would need to be taken to prevent Bella transforming into a vampire. He left nothing unsaid. I was so thankful to him - everything he described was handled to the letter, and we were successful!

I continued reading, and was surprised by what I found. Carlisle wanted to prevent the death of Esme's baby. Wow. I had no idea he was planning to do this. He had kept it a secret from me all these years. Now, I knew one way that I could offer my appreciation to him. I would do everything in my power to assist in his efforts with this. He and Esme deserved happiness together, and that child was Esme's greatest loss.

Also contained in the letter were instructions about preventing the injuries and transformation of Rosalie and Emmett, helping them meet, and letting them make their own decision about a relationship together. He said that Alice and Jasper did not want any intervention in their lives.

The rest of the letter contained exhaustive material about the various medical situations Carlisle would be dealing with: the Spanish Flu, the medical history of each of our family members, as well as some advice about various other medical issues, including updated knowledge from 2006, which was unheard of back in 1917. Carlisle was helping himself be a better physician. Smart.

He also provided simple drawings, showing the geography of his residences, as well as images of modern medical tools that could be crafted using materials in 1917. His thoroughness did not surprise me. This letter was very valuable.

After finishing Carlisle's letter to himself, I turned to the one from Alice. She reiterated some of Carlisle's information, reminding him that she and Jasper did not want any intervention in their lives. She then provided some insight about events of the future, using her viewpoint in 1867, making sure he knew that the future could possibly change, depending on the decisions of those involved.

Plessario's letter was merely an introduction to himself, with guidelines about the safety of time travel. He also provided his whereabouts during 1917, so that Carlisle would be able to locate him, if he had any questions.

After finishing all the letters, I secured them under my mattress once more, took a warm, relaxing bath, then went to sleep. My dreams were vivid...


	19. Loving Edward: Future and Present

**LOVING EDWARD FUTURE AND PRESENT**

**-(Bella remembers her sexual experiences with Edward)-**

Bella woke to a dark room, naked in her bed, remembering the glorious time she had spent in Edward's arms. She caressed her body, recalling the feel of his warm hands, his hot breath, and his eager mouth. Their lovemaking had gone through so many variations, since she had first met Edward.

Back in Forks, when he was fighting his vampire hunger for her blood, there was a dangerous level of excitement added to their desire. After Edward was able to master his hunger, his attentions upon her were tender and careful. Now that he was no longer a vampire, he could finally release his full desire upon her. She closed her eyes, embracing all the facets of their attraction, love, hunger and sexual release. Their love was an intensely powerful thing.

And they hadn't even had intercourse yet as humans. She was greatly anticipating their union.

Stepping out onto the floor, she straightened up her bed, taking the two towels, and her soiled school clothes to the hamper in her bathroom. She grabbed the robe that was hanging on her door, wrapped herself up in it, then walked back to her bedroom to step into the thick slippers she kept under the bed. She was hungry, because she'd never had dinner.

Walking downstairs, she noticed a light was on in Carlisle's study. She stopped at his open doorway, "Hello Carlisle. I'm having a late dinner. How are you tonight?"

Carlisle looked up from his desk, and smiled at Bella. "Good evening, Bella. I'm doing well. Just working on some patient files. How are you and Edward?"

"We are having such a wonderful life now, Carlisle. Thank you so much for your help. You have been so kind to welcome me into your home, and claim me as your daughter."

Carlisle smiled, then said, "I know I am just a substitute for your real parents. I'm sure it was difficult leaving them, when you traveled to 1917."

Bella's eyes immediately filled with tears. She opened up her heart, telling all about her mother and father, and the relationship they had shared with her. Carlisle listened with compassion. He knew that Bella actually could use a professional therapist to deal with the issue of leaving her parents behind, but there was no way she would be able to completely open up to anyone else. They would think she was insane, if she spoke of leaving her parents through time travel. So, HE was her therapist, as well as her new parent. He would do what he could to carry her through this journey.

After awhile, Bella's tears subsided, and she lifted her face to look into Carlisle's eyes. "Thank you so much for listening. I'd better get something to eat. Would you mind if I bring it in here?"

Carlisle nodded, and Bella stepped into the kitchen to heat up some leftovers from the day before. In a few minutes, she carried her plate into his study, as well as a glass of milk. She placed it at the edge of his desk, and pulled her chair up close. Carlisle continued his paperwork, occasionally looking up at her as she ate.

"Bella, have you and Edward attempted any kind of physical relationship yet?" he asked.

"Yes, we have gone as far as we can without actually having intercourse. Do you know when we will be able to let that happen again?" she asked.

Carlisle offered, "If you are comfortable with it, I can do an exam tonight, to see how you are healing internally. If not, we can set up an appointment with a different doctor tomorrow at the hospital."

Bella said, "I'm fine with you examining me, Carlisle. I know that you examined me earlier when I first traveled back. Edward told me about that. I don't really want to deal with another doctor."

"Fine," Carlisle agreed. "I have an examination table in a small room upstairs. We can go there when you finish your dinner."

Bella smiled, and finished eating. Taking her plate back to the kitchen, she washed up the dishes, wiped down the counters, and turned off the kitchen lights. Then, she walked back to Carlisle's office. "Let me go use the bathroom first, and I'll meet you upstairs," she said.

Carlisle stood up, and followed her upstairs, then stepped over to the left side of the staircase, entering the examination room. He turned on the lights, and set up the table for her exam.

After a while, Bella came to the doorway, holding her robe together, close around her neck, looking a little nervous. Carlisle went to her, and placed his arm around her shoulder, "I will be gentle, Bella. No worries, my child. Let's see if you are ready to mate with your husband again."

He helped her to climb up on the exam table, and placed her feet in the stirrups at the end of the table. She flinched at the feeling of the cold metal against her feet, so Carlisle placed a washcloth on each of the stirrups as a cushion. She smiled, and relaxed into position. He covered her with a blanket, then asked her to open up her robe.

He then stood at the end of the table, and spoke gently to her as he began his exam. He asked her to tell him about her life in Forks, as well as how she had felt when her relationship with Edward began. He was especially interested in how they were able to have a sexual relationship with Edward as a vampire, and herself as a human.

She explained how Edward was always extremely patient and careful with her back then. He had told her that he almost considered her to be a soap bubble in his hands. Carlisle laughed at this reference, saying that he often felt that way when treating his human patients.

Soon, Bella's exam was finished, and Carlisle helped her off the examination table. "Well, my dear. It looks like everything has healed up nicely. You can let Edward know tomorrow, that you are free to have intercourse again."

Bella laughed and clapped her hands, "Oh THANK you, Carlisle! I can't wait!" She grabbed him for a celebratory hug, and Carlisle giggled in response.

"So glad I could help, my child," he smiled.


	20. Perfection

**PERFECTION**

**-(The moment we've all been waiting for...)-**

The next morning, Edward came early to see Bella before school. He was excited to see her again, after their titillating sexual experience the day before. He picked a wildflower from the yard on his way to her doorstep, then lifted the knocker to announce his arrival. He stood on his toes, so maybe he could catch a glimpse of her through the small cut-glass windows on the door.

Bella saw him peeking through the glass, and giggled nervously. She reached for the door handle, and pulled it to allow him to enter. His face was so bright and happy - with a mischievous grin. He raised and lowered his eyebrows, "How's my sexy girl today?"

"You're the sexy one," she giggled. He reached for her, pushing the door shut behind him. Handing her the wildflower, he nuzzled her neck with sweet kisses.

"I had so much fun with you yesterday, Bella," he said. "I can't wait to pleasure you again after school today."

Bella looked down and smiled, keeping her eyes on the blossom in her hand. "Well, darling. I won't be the only one getting pleasure today." She looked back up at him, with heavily lidded eyes, and a knowing smile.

Edward turned his head a bit to the side, looking at her through the side of his eyes, "Is there something you need to tell me?"

Her shoulders rose and fell with giddy laughter. "Yes, Edward...Carlisle has given us the go ahead. You can make love to me again."

Edward's mouth came open, and his pupils dilated. He brought his hand up to his mouth, and began breathing quick and heavy. He blew out a huge breath, then leaned forward with his hands on his knees. It was so comical to see, that Bella was overcome with laughter.

"Oh, so I'm funny, am I?" Edward asked, with a devilish gleam in his eyes. "Come here, you..." He picked her up in his arms, and ran up the stairs, carrying her to the bedroom. When they got in the door, he kicked it closed, then went forward to place her on the bed. "Well, this is familiar," he laughed. "I did that exact same thing on our honeymoon in Seattle, didn't I?"

He stood up, and began removing his clothes. Bella said, "Honey, we'll be late for school." He replied, "I think this might just have to be a day we will miss." Bella giggled, and slid further back on the bed, making room for him to join her.

When his clothes were all removed, he climbed onto the bed, and pulled her into his arms. "Bella, I love you so much," he vowed, as he kissed every bit of skin he could uncover. She was still wearing her nightgown, so he had easy access to her body. Lifting her gown, he reached for her panties, pulling them down off her legs and feet. "Do you want to take this gown off?" he asked. She sat up and lifted her arms, saying, "You can take it off, Edward."

Now, they were both completely naked, and Edward was trembling with the overload of sensations. Her skin felt unimaginably soft against his own. He held her close, caressing her back and breasts, then reached down to hold her thighs, before lifting one of her knees to rest it on his hip. He was so excited and nervous, and wanted to enter her right away.

He took a deep breath, and looked up into her eyes, "Bella, I'm sorry I'm going so fast. I'm just so excited." Bella gazed intensely back at him, replying, "Go faster Edward."

He exhaled in relief, and climbed on top of her. She grasped his hips, and opened her legs wide. Edward wrapped his arms around her, and pushed to enter her, then cried out with satisfaction.

The day was glorious. Their bodies were perfectly fitted to each other. There was no longer any need to hold back their passion. They pushed, pulled, tensed, released, caressed, kissed, licked, sucked, bit, and squeezed each other. Finally, their physical union was impeccable in every way. Edward and Bella were fully dovetailed as absolutely perfect lovers.


	21. The Feast

**THE FEAST**

**-(Edward and Bella enjoy their little honeymoon)-**

Food...or sex? Edward just couldn't decide which need to satisfy. He needed to eat something, but he was just addicted to making love to Bella. His sixteen year old body was always ready for intercourse. It only took a few minutes before he was turned on again. And Bella was willing to respond to his every need. His decision was made...sex.

Bella giggled when he grabbed her again. "Edward, you are just insatiable!" He groaned with desire, grabbing her hips, reaching around to grasp her bottom, and plunging inside her moist folds once more. This heavenly tight wetness was impossible to resist. He pressed into her buttery soft skin, breathing in the sweet fragrance of her hair. He moved inside of her, glorying in the euphoric sensations of their mating. "Oh...mmmmmm...yeah...whoa...ah," he moaned, "Buh...Bella!"

She was now tender and sore from all his attention, but she wasn't complaining. This young version of Edward was putting his older vampiric self to shame. She could not believe how many times he had taken her today. The newness of the experience was apparently a powerful drug for a 16 year old virgin boy. It was exciting to experience.

Edward's face exploded in a joyful grimace as he ejaculated inside her yet again. He trembled and moaned with the release. Bella stroked his face with both hands, then massaged his shoulders and arms, as he collapsed on top of her. "Darling, let's go downstairs for lunch," she said. "Fine," he replied, "but we're coming back up here as soon as we finish eating." She laughed, and held him close. "Edward, I really love you, but you are going to wear me out today." He chuckled, then pulled back to let her see his glorious smile.

"Bella, you have no idea what you do to me. I am just overwhelmed by your beauty, and your body is a magic fantasyland. You captivate me. I can't stay away," he vowed. He leaned in to kiss her lips once more, then finally rolled off of her. Bella laughed again, then slid off the bed, reaching for his hand. "Let's put on some clothes, and go eat." He groaned from the effort of moving off the bed, shaking his head in defeat, "Okay...you win. Feed me"

He pulled on his underwear and a shirt, closing a few buttons at his chest. Bella pulled on her nightgown, then led him down to the kitchen. Halfway down the stairs, he pulled her up into his arms again, tempted to carry her back up again. He only hesitated a second, because Bella saw what he was up to. "Oh no you don't, mister! Take me to the kitchen!" she demanded, pounding her finger into his chest. He smiled, then continued walking downstairs.

Setting her on her feet in the kitchen, he hopped up to sit on the opposite counter, so he could watch her prepare their lunch. His eyes were drawn to her body as she moved. She got milk, meat, lettuce, tomatoes, and dressing out of the ice box. Then, she sliced some bread, and made them some sandwiches. There was still some pecan pie left, so she pulled that out of the ice box as well. Edward's eyebrows rose, "Ooooo...pecan pie!" He hopped off the counter, grabbed a knife, and cut out a slice, then took a huge bite. Then, he held the slice up to Bella's mouth, so she could have some as well. "Mmmm," she moaned. "Thank you."

They finished the rest of the pie slice, then he wrapped his arms around her, while she made their sandwiches. She asked him to get a couple glasses for their milk, and he said, "Why bother? Carlisle won't be drinking it. Let's just take turns drinking from the bottle." She agreed, with a giggle. "You're so silly, Edward," she teased him.

Standing at the counter, they ate their lunch, giving each other bites, kissing, hugging, and laughing. When the sandwiches were gone, they ate the rest of the pecan pie, and emptied the milk bottle as well. "That was delicious, Bella. Now, I want my main course again...you!" Edward demanded. He grabbed her around the waist, and placed her up on the counter.

Lying her back, he spread her legs open, and leaned in for a taste of her sweet center. "Mmmmm...tasty," he sighed. Bella moaned in satisfaction as Edward's tongue and lips swiftly carried her to a powerful climax. "Edward!" she cried.

Pulling her up to sit on the counter again, he held her close against his chest, "My sweet, sexy, wonderful girl. I am so so so happy with you." He lowered his hands down her back, sliding her forward to the edge of the counter, then guided his erection inside her once more. "Hooo...ah...mmmm...ooohh," his guttural exhortations echoed in the room. They both cried in ecstasy with another release, then leaned heavily into each other's arms. Edward shivered with satisfaction, "Woooohh..."

"Time for a bath," she said. He smiled in reply. So, they went back upstairs, and settled themselves into the tub, while she ran the warm water, and added some bath salts. They laid back, relaxing in the warmth, softly caressing each other. "I love you so much," Bella sighed. "Me too, my love," Edward answered.

They washed each other's bodies and hair, then got out to dry off. Edward brushed out Bella's hair, then she put it back into a long braid. When she finished, Edward picked her up, and carried her to the bed again. "Let's take a nap," he said. Bella was asleep before her head hit the pillow, and Edward collapsed beside her.

A few hours later, Carlisle came home, and laughed when he saw the mess they had left in the kitchen. Shaking his head, he cleaned the counters, and swept the floor. Next, he walked upstairs, and noticed that Bella's door was standing open. He glanced in at the naked sleeping couple, so oblivious to the world in their peaceful sleep. Smiling with tenderness, he pulled the door shut.

When they woke from their nap, Edward wondered what time it was. Nervous, he sat up, looking at the darkness through the windows. His father would be furious with him for missing dinner. He jumped up, pulled on his pants, grabbed his shirt and shoes, and ran downstairs. Stopping at the door, he was trying to button his shirt, when he heard Carlisle walking toward him from down the hall.

"Hi there, Edward!" Carlisle chuckled. "Where are you going?" Edward said, "I'd better go home, and try to explain myself out of trouble with my parents." Carlisle placed his hand on his shoulder, saying, "Don't go anywhere, son. I've already taken care of it. You can stay here for the next few days. Apparently, you and Bella have caught a wicked stomach virus, and need to be quarantined here." Carlisle winked.

"Bless you, Carlisle!" Edward cried, pulling him into a strong embrace. "Bella and I really need this little honeymoon," he said. "Yes, I figured that was the case," answered Carlisle.

Smiling brightly, Edward ran back upstairs.


	22. Carlisle's Day

**CARLISLE'S DAY**

**-(A day in the life of a very old vampire)-**

_Carlisle's POV_

Work is everything to me, and it's difficult to make myself leave. The variety of tasks I must handle at the hospital is somewhat fulfilling. I have to force myself to step away for breaks, so the humans don't notice my unusual characteristics. I never sleep, and never eat, so I have lots of time on my hands.

Being away from work is usually very dissatisfying. I've spent the last 300 years reading, educating myself, and attending human entertainment events. Nothing really holds my interest. Just as King Solomon said, "There is nothing new under the sun. All is vanity."

_What __does man gain by all the toil__  
__at which he toils under the sun?__  
__A generation goes, and a generation comes,__  
__but __the earth remains forever.__  
__The sun rises, and the sun goes down,__  
__and hastens __to the place where it rises.__  
__The wind blows to the south__  
__and goes around to the north;__  
__around and around goes the wind,__  
__and on its circuits the wind returns.__  
__All __streams run to the sea,__  
__but the sea is not full;__  
__to the place where the streams flow,__  
__there they flow again.__  
__All things are full of weariness;__  
__a man cannot utter it;__  
__the eye is not satisfied with seeing,__  
__nor the ear filled with hearing.__  
__What has been is what will be,__  
__and what has been done is what will be done,__  
__and there is nothing new under the sun.__  
__Is there a thing of which it is said,__  
__"See, this is new"?__  
__It has been __already__  
__in the ages before us._

_(Ecclesiastes 1: 3-10)_

But, now that Bella lives with me, it's not so bad. I've been anticipating her arrival for the past 50 years. Her relationship with Edward fascinates me. Young love, enduring through the decades, fighting past tremendous difficulty. Now, I look forward to coming home, and hearing what happens each day, seeing the light in their eyes. I am glad to be a small help to them.

Today is Tuesday - the day I'm going to have tea with Edward's mother and aunt. So, I leave the hospital early, giving instructions to another physician on the care of my patients.

When I get home, I notice a light on in the kitchen. I can hear Edward and Bella's heartbeats upstairs, so I know where they are. Their breathing is deep, so they are obviously sleeping. Stepping into the kitchen, I discover quite a mess. Unusual for Bella to leave things this way. Ah! Marks of human activity on the counter. They must have had sexual relations here. Giggling, I decide to clean up after them. Today is their mating day, since I gave them the all clear on Bella's condition. I'll let them enjoy themselves.

After making things neat in the kitchen, I step upstairs. I need to change clothes before going to the Masen residence. Ah! Bella's door is standing open. I look in the doorway, noticing Edward and Bella naked on her bed, oblivious to the world, content with the effects their love feast. It's too early for them to be back from school - apparently they stayed home all day. I decide to make an excuse for them, so they can have a few days for a small honeymoon. A stomach virus should make a good story. No visitors allowed - they are under quarantine. They will love it. I giggle, and pull the door closed silently.

When I arrive at the Masen residence, Edward's mother and aunt greet me kindly. They escort me into their front parlor, and offer tea and cookies. I'm wearing my loose trousers today, so it's a simple task to put the cookies in my pocket when they glance away. Perhaps Bella and Edward will eat them later. I take in a few sips of the tea. It will be easy to regurgitate later.

During our visit, I tell them general things about Bella. About the death of her mother, and how she stayed with friends and family in Colorado for a while afterwards. I present Bella to be an intelligent, witty, kind person - which she is. I ask about Edward, showing my interest in him as a possible suitor for Bella. Next, I share stories about my own education and work. My vampire charm carries me well, and they are impressed.

At the end of my visit, I mention to them that Edward came to walk Bella to school this morning, exhibiting the signs of a stomach virus. They are surprised to hear about it, but believe my diagnosis, since I am a doctor, after all. I tell them that I've seen a few cases of it already at the hospital, and prefer to keep Edward under quarantine for the next few days. They agree, and his mother gives me a few changes of clothing for her son.

When I depart, they ask me to let them know when Edward can return. I can also see that they are satisfied with Bella as "Edward's sweetheart". My job here is done.


	23. Immersed in Isabella

**IMMERSED IN ISABELLA**

**-(Edward describes his powerful attraction to his mate)-**

_Edward's POV_

Wow. A few days of bliss to spend with my beautiful Bella. And is she beautiful...oh my god...she's absolutely gorgeous. My older self has already known her for a while, but my sixteen year old self saw her for the first time in that hospital room several days ago. I almost collapsed when I discovered this lovely naked beauty in my arms. And when my older self was able to convince her to continue loving us, I was positively euphoric.

Her body is perfect - curvaceous hips and thighs, nicely rounded bottom, smooth shapely legs, narrow waist, firm belly, buttery soft pale skin, full bouncy breasts, and sweet pink nipples. Her long, wavy brown hair is silky and soft, and frames her lovely face and body so beautifully. When she is lying below me in bed, I am overcome by her dazzling appearance. Everything about her pleases me immensely. My hands are continually touching her, caressing her, memorizing her.

When my touch brings her pleasure, and her eyes close in response, it sends my heart flying. The sound of her moans and sighs reaches my very soul. My own body leaps to respond to every murmur from her lips. Those luscious lips - so full, moist, ripe with hunger for me. And when her tongue sneaks out to moisten them, my shaft hardens to steel. I want to consume this woman.

The first time my fingers entered her wet center, I was overcome with desire. Her soft, hot, wet internal folds were slippery velvet. Now, at last, I can finally enter that exquisite paradise with my most sensitive part, and it is more pleasurable than I ever imagined it to be. I never want to leave her body. I want to bury myself inside her and just BE.

When we are making love, her eyes capture my heart, drawing me into her spirit. Those warm, chocolate brown eyes have such depth. I could drown in them. Sometimes, when we climax together, I hold her face in my hands, so I can see the effect of her orgasm in her expression. Such a powerful experience. We are so perfectly matched, and so incredibly flawless together. This girl is mine...


	24. All About Edward

**ALL ABOUT EDWARD**

**-(Bella waxes poetic about her love)-**

_Bella's POV_

Time has been kind to us...finally. And we certainly deserve that kindness. Edward and I have gone through so many difficulties together. Now, we can truly bond, and share our lives completely.

I remember the day I met him...in the cafeteria at Forks High School. He was so tall, gorgeous, and had such a confident walk. His pale skin fascinated me. His dark eyes terrified me. And I wanted to run my fingers through his tousled sexy hair. His athletic build caused my heart to race with desire. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

No other man would ever get my attention. I was intoxicated with Edward.

When I realized that he was also attracted to me, I was floored. How could someone like him want someone like me? But, he helped me to overcome my shyness. His loving attentions and encouraging words brought out my trust. Now, I can give myself to him, without worrying about my worth. I know that he truly loves me.

When I learned that he was a vampire, it added excitement and mystery to his charm. It was a turn on - our lovemaking was always tempered with fear and danger. We could have continued in that vein through the years, but I wanted to be a vampire as well, so that he didn't need to hold back anymore. I wanted us to be completely fulfilled.

Now, since we are both human, we finally have what we needed all along. No more holding back. No more worries about injury or pain. And surprisingly, I don't miss the edge of danger at all. I am even more turned on than I was before.

Edward's human form fascinates me as much as his vampire body did. His hair is the same - my hands still want to bury themselves in his sexy tresses. His sparkly green eyes captivate me. His profile is so manly and strong. His warm skin comforts me. And I can see his body growing more powerful and mature every day. When he touches me with his long fingers and strong hands, I feel safe and loved. When he kisses me, I am transported into a euphoric sense of bliss.

He has such untamed desire now. He ALWAYS wants me, and never has to hold back anymore. I can feel his eyes studying every inch of me - his eyelids lower in arousal, and his breathing speeds up. His erection never seems to go away. His shoulders rise and fall with power and energy. His arms surround and support me. I know that he will always protect and love me.

When he makes love to me now, there is such intensity and power. He reaches the very limits our bodies can handle. Now, he actually can bite me, and he loves doing it. But, his favorite thing to do is to bury his face between my legs and give me multiple orgasms. His mouth, tongue, fingers and teeth tease me, caress me, and fulfill me. I had no idea that Edward could be a better lover as a human...but he is.


	25. Sweet Memories

**SWEET MEMORIES**

**-(Edward's love grows even deeper)-**

"Oh baby...mmmm...you do know what to do with meat in a pan. This dinner is amazing!" Edward moaned, eating his third piece of fried chicken. His plate was loaded again with mashed potatoes and green beans as well. Bella glowed with pride, watching her handsome man eat. She carried her dishes to the sink, and started washing them. When Edward finished his food, he brought over his dishes, and put them in the soapy water. He stood behind Bella, wrapping his arms around her, while she worked, leaning in occasionally to kiss the side of her neck.

Edward whispered in her ear, "You know, Bella. Everything about you turns me on. Your cooking, your hair, your skin, your lips, your smell, your taste, your shape, your sexy moves, your personality, your heart, and your mind." Bella giggled, and replied, "Edward, you're such a sweet talker. Are you sure there's nothing else about me you like?"

"Well...there is one more thing. It shouldn't turn me on, but it does," Edward answered.

"What's that?" Bella asked.

Edward's expression turned serious, and he pulled her hair back from her neck. "This," he said, as he placed his lips on the mark he had made during their time travel journey. "My mark. It shows that you are mine, and no one else can claim you. Whenever I see it, I remember everything we have gone through together. I remember finding you in that cafeteria in Forks. I remember climbing in your bedroom window, and watching you sleep. I remember hearing you say my name while you dreamed. I remember falling in love with you." He licked his mark, squeezed her tight against his chest, then gently hummed her lullaby.

"Oh...Edward..." Bella whispered, as tears coursed down her cheeks, splashing into the dishwater.


	26. Planning for Esme

**PLANNING FOR ESME**

**-(Carlisle faces his loneliness)-**

Carlisle sat in his office at home, staring at a piece of paper in his hands. He had read the same paragraph over and over about 20 times, never comprehending the meaning. He could hear Edward and Bella in the kitchen down the hall. Their heartbeats rose and fell, as they ate, spoke, touched, made love. He knew he was doing an excellent service to them, but this was torture to his own soul.

He had never experienced love before, except for the chaste affection from his father - over 300 years ago. Since becoming a vampire, he had focused his life on just surviving and bettering himself. He was proud of his accomplishments, but loneliness often invaded his contentment.

He leaned forward to reach into the bottom drawer of his desk. Pulling the drawer completely open, he reached into a secret compartment in the back. He couldn't believe he was allowing himself to do this again. Here were two pages of the letter from his older self, which Edward had never seen. One page told him all about Esme, and their relationship. The other page was a drawing by Alice...revealing Esme's beautiful face.

Carlisle stared into the sketch of her eyes, tracing her features with one finger, wishing he could actually feel her skin and hair. This was his mate, but he had never actually mated with her before. He did meet her once - in 1911, when he worked on her broken leg in Ohio. It was so difficult for him to allow her to continue her normal life, marrying her awful husband, and becoming pregnant. This very year, 1917, she just got married to Charles Evenson.

But, he had to allow this to happen, so that she could have the baby she wanted. There was no way that he could give her one. Now, he just needed to wait until she left her husband, so that he could be there to see her again, and keep her baby from becoming sick. Just three more years...

How he longed for her affection. He read about her on the other page: her kind spirit, her laugh, her smile, her sweet nature. He needed her now.

This morning, Edward had returned Carlisle's letters back to him, so he pulled out the other pages from his later self. He needed to consider his plans for attempting to save Esme's baby. He was also going to keep a close watch on her husband. He was looking forward to dealing with him after Esme left. He wondered how his actions would affect his own future...

Edward and Bella walked by his open office door - arm in arm. When Edward saw Carlisle's expression, he asked Bella to wait for him upstairs. She could see the intensity of Edward's request, nodded her head, and went to her room.

When Bella stepped away, Edward came into Carlisle's office and shut the door. "Carlisle, you don't know me well yet, but I know you very well, after spending almost a century with you in the future. I can tell that you are facing a crisis right now. Will you please let me help?" he offered.

Carlisle placed the letter he was reading back on his desk, then looked up at Edward, bringing his fingertips together, and pressing them to his lips. He stared at Edward for some time, considering his offer...then finally put his hands on the armrests of his desk chair. "Okay Edward. I will confide in you as a friend."

He then told him his plans for Esme, how he would need to wait until 1920, when Esme would be pregnant, and would be leaving her husband. He told him that he intended to rescue her, and do his best to keep her child from becoming sick. Edward nodded, absorbing this information. "Carlisle, do you really want her to endure the physical and emotional harm her husband will do to her? You may not realize this, but in my other life, I killed Charles Evenson for what he did to Esme."

Carlisle's eyes popped open, and he exclaimed, "Really?! I had no idea, Edward!" Edward replied, "Yes, there are some parts of my life that your later self did not share. I spent about 5 years away from you and Esme, using my mind-reading ability to find murderers, and disposing of them. I was rebelling against your animal drinking restriction, but was only drinking blood from the wicked. At first, I believed that I was right with my decision, but eventually I couldn't escape the debt of so much human life taken, no matter how justified."

Carlisle nodded, absorbing Edward's confession, with much deliberation. They sat quietly for a while, then Carlisle asked, "What did you have in mind for us to do this time, Edward?"

Edward leaned forward, placing his crossed arms on Carlisle's desk. "I'm not a vampire now, so I'm limited with what I can do for you. But, I do have some ideas that might work. I think we should save Esme right now. She just married him this year, and if I recall correctly, he's already shown his true colors to her. She already realizes that she has made a mistake."

Carlisle nodded again, "Continue, Edward."

Edward's eyes brightened, "Here's my idea. We can go there late at night, and kidnap her from her home." He giggled at this thought. "Then, we set it up to look like Charles has killed her. He will be put in prison, out of your hair."

Carlisle smiled, looked down, and shook his head at Edward's conniving nature. "Edward, do you think we could actually get away with that? Do you think that Esme would go along with this?"

Edward smiled also. "I know she will go along with it. Don't forget, I spent almost a century with her as well. I know how to convince her to play along."

Carlisle glowed. Edward grinned. They were going to do this...tonight.


	27. Reunion

**REUNION**

**-(Old friends come to visit)-**

So, now their plans were being discussed with more intensity. Edward wished that he had vampire speed, so that he would not slow their progress, but he figured that Carlisle could carry him on his back. However, getting back home with Esme in tow would require normal transportation, which would be frustratingly slow...

In the midst of their plans, someone knocked on Carlisle's front door. "I wonder who that could be, this late at night?" Carlisle said. "Hide yourself, Edward, just in case it's your parents."

Edward hid in a side room, so he could watch Carlisle, and see who was at the door. Carlisle looked through the peephole, lowered his eyebrows questioningly, then gestured for Edward to come and have a look. Edward walked to the door, then leaned in to the peephole. Immediately, he broke down laughing, and tore open the door.

"Ha! I never in a million years..." He threw his arms around Alice and Jasper.

Carlisle stood back, waiting to find out who these mysterious visitors could be. He had never seen them before.

Edward pulled them inside, and closed the door securely. He put his arms around his brother and sister, saying, "Carlisle, meet Alice and Jasper, from your future family." Alice and Jasper were laughing loud and hard, so happy to see Edward again. They reached out their hands to Carlisle, who was very pleased to meet them.

"So you're the Alice from the letters?" Carlisle inquired.

"Yes I am," she answered, with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Why are you here tonight? Is something wrong?" Edward asked.

She looked to Jasper, and he offered, "Nothing is wrong yet, but it will be if we aren't here to help you out. We've come to help you rescue Esme from that scumbag Charles Evenson."

"Yes!" cried Edward, pumping his fist in the air.

Alice then said, "I have to tell you Edward, that you look gorgeous as a human. Why the heck did Carlisle want to change your beautiful eyes?" She leaned in to give him a sisterly hug and kiss. Edward grinned and blushed. "Thanks, sis. I've missed you both so much. Bella's upstairs. I'll go get her."

Alice stopped him, "No...let me surprise her." Her shoulders rose and fell with giddy silent laughter. She swiftly went upstairs, while Jasper, Edward, and Carlisle waited downstairs to listen to their reunion.

Alice knocked on Bella's door, and Bella cried out, "Come in." Then, the guys downstairs roared with laughter when they heard Bella scream. "Alice! OH MY GOD!" The girls were upstairs jumping up and down, hugging and laughing.

Soon, Bella and Alice came downstairs, arm in arm, to join the others. Bella then put her hands to her mouth, crying, "Jasper! I can't believe you guys are here!" She threw herself into his arms, kissing his face and giggling. This was such a happy moment for everyone.


	28. Plan 2 for Esme

**PLAN #2 FOR ESME**

**-(The Cullens rethink their plan to rescue Esme)-**

"Okay," said Alice, "I know that you two are excited, and ready to go straight over to Esme's house tonight. But, you have to wait just one more day, please. There is a reason that Jasper and I are here. Your last minute decision to rescue Esme made some very drastic changes to your future. Please trust us to help you avoid that."

Edward agreed right away, but Carlisle took some convincing. He had gotten himself worked up to seeing his mate tonight, and didn't have trust in Alice's vision yet. But, with Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jasper all in agreement, he finally backed down.

Jasper took over the conversation now, "I realize that we are only fighting one person here, but my battle experience will still be quite helpful. Esme's husband is an intelligent, angry, large, strong man. He is always ready to fight. But, he won't win this time, because he will be facing three vampires."

"And a human," said Edward, punching his fist into his other hand.

"No Edward," said Alice. "You will NOT be fighting. That was the problem last time. When you were involved before, it was YOU who ended up in prison."

Bella's eyes widened in surprise. "What?!" exclaimed Edward

Jasper patted Edward's shoulder, "Your plan to rescue Esme is a good one, but only if you happen to be a vampire. Since you are human now, you just cannot do the things you imagine. Your century as a vampire has given you confidence, but your human body has limitations. Please let us take care of it, Edward."

Alice agreed, "Edward, you need to stay here, and take care of Bella. Trust us to bring back Esme."

Edward sighed in defeat, his shoulders lowering as he sank in his chair. "I feel so useless, just sitting here," he groaned.

"You're not useless at all," said Jasper. "You came up with the plan, and it's perfect. I'm just making one small change. Charles Evenson won't be around to bother Esme ever again."

Carlisle asked, "What do you mean?"

Jasper waited a moment, then said, "My battle experience has prepared me to be an assassin, and I intend to put that training to use. Esme has been a kind, loving mother to our family. I am coming to her defense against this monster she calls her husband."

Carlisle was concerned about this decision, but Jasper assured him, "It's just one more death on my record. I have no problem with it." Grudgingly, Carlisle agreed.

"So, why are you waiting until tomorrow to go?" asked Edward.

"Because, Esme's husband is expecting a visit tonight from some well-known gangsters. We don't need to be involved with them in any way," said Alice.

Carlisle interjected, "You mean, Esme's husband is in the Mob?"

"Yes," said Jasper. "They covered for him when you and Edward attacked the last time. They tampered with the evidence, paid off the cops, and turned all evidence against Edward. Esme's husband went free, and he got her back."

"Oh god!" said Edward, grabbing his head with both hands. "Thank you both so much for coming back to set things right!"

"Sure thing, my brother," said Jasper. "Now, it's time for us to make our final preparations for tomorrow."

Edward and Bella decided that they would go back to school the next day, so they could keep themselves occupied and out of the way. Carlisle agreed that this was a good decision. He wrote out doctor's excuses for them both to take to school the next day, explaining their recent absence. He also wrote a note to the hospital, letting them know that he was called away for a family emergency, and would return in a few days.

Now, Bella and Edward needed to get some sleep, so they would be ready for school in the morning.


	29. Facing Esme's Greatest Fear

**FACING ESME'S GREATEST FEAR**

**-(Time to face Esme's husband)-**

"So, is everyone ready now?" asked Jasper.

"Yes," said Alice.

"Ready as I'll ever be," said Carlisle.

The three of them took off at vampire speed. Eventually, they arrived at Esme's home. The shutters were closed, and it looked as if no one was there. The sun was just beginning to set.

Carlisle stepped to the back of the house, to look through the windows. He could hear one heartbeat in the house, and wondered if it might be a housekeeper. He could see movement at one window, so he swiftly climbed a tree nearby to get a closer look.

It was Esme..his beautiful mate. She was so lovely, long wavy hair, a lovely shape...what's this?...she's limping? Esme turned to face the window, and Carlisle almost fell from the tree. Her face was red and blotchy, covered in cuts and bruises...and she was crying.

"Oh dear...I hope he likes his dinner tonight," she cried, while carefully preparing her husband's meal.

Carlisle was surprised by the feelings that came alive inside of him: Anger, frustration, jealousy, rage. He could very easily imagine killing her husband with his own hands. He wanted to scream out his feelings, but he closed his mouth...practicing more patience than he ever had in the past 300 years. How could that monster have harmed her like this? Charles Evenson didn't deserve to live!

Jasper could sense the change in Carlisle's emotional state. So, he came to settle himself in the same tree. Using his quietest vampire voice, he comforted Carlisle, "It's okay, Carlisle. We will have her home with you tonight. Trust me and Alice to take care of this."

Carlisle lowered his head, to rest against the tree limb, closing his eyes in pain. They waited for Esme's husband to arrive.

When Charles Evenson arrived, he stormed through the front door, slamming it shut behind him, then stomped into the kitchen. Swearing at Esme, he demanded his dinner. Esme cowered in the corner of the kitchen. Her husband's dinner was waiting for him on the table. He roughly pulled back his chair, sat down with a huff, grabbed his fork, and took a bite.

"What is this garbage?" he screamed "You expect me to eat this? I work all goddamn day, and come home to shit on a plate?!" He threw the plate across the room, then jumped up to attack Esme once again.

It was the last motion he ever made.


	30. Making a Family

**MAKING A FAMILY**

**-(Esme and Carlisle, Edward and Bella - making things work)-**

Esme was shaking in fear, holding her hands over her face. Carlisle had his arms around her, humming softly to her, "No more pain, my angel. We will take care of you."

The three vampires had run swiftly through the fields that night, leaving no trace of their steps. Esme's husband lay dead in his house, flames engulfing the building all around him, destroying all traces of his existence. A female cadaver from a local medical school was added to the scene. Now, everyone would think that Esme had been killed along with her husband in the fire. She was free.

When they arrived at Carlisle's home, he immediately took Esme upstairs to the examination room. He gave her a strong sedative, and waited for it to take effect, then began his examination. He discovered cuts, bruises, and fractures all over her body. Using all of his years of medical training, he healed his mate.

Bella and Edward were shocked by Esme's condition. Edward immediately rolled up his sleeves, and stepped into the exam room to assist Carlisle, using the knowledge from his two medical degrees. Carlisle thanked him for his help.

Over the next month, Esme healed, eventually accepting that these strangers wanted the best for her. She didn't understand how they knew her, but she learned that they were kind, caring people. She began to care for them as well.

The day they told her that her husband was dead, she cried with relief, thanking God for saving her from that monster. They never told her the exact details of how he died.

Esme was soon able to get up and move around the house, so Carlisle moved her to the guest room. He didn't want to rush her into a relationship yet. He gave her time to heal both physically and emotionally.

Esme and Bella developed a sweet friendship, cooking meals together, and talking about fashion, home design, and current events. Edward and Bella shared their story with her, and she was fascinated. Jasper and Alice remained with the family for several months, to spend time with Edward and Bella, and to do what they could to help Esme get acclimated to living among vampires.

Every day, Esme grew to care more deeply for Carlisle. His kind nature and compassionate spirit drew her in. He answered her questions about his vampire state, and treated her with gentle kindness. Esme was falling in love.

Bella and Edward continued their intense relationship by spending time in Bella's room every day after school. Edward joined the baseball team at school, and Bella liked going to watch him play. Edward was also busy preparing for his solo piano recital. A concert hall was reserved, and posters were hung at area businesses, announcing his performance. Carlisle purchased an advertisement in a major Chicago newspaper, inviting the public to the premier of a local piano prodigy. Edward's father bought him a tuxedo to wear for the concert. Edward's mother bought Bella a formal gown, so she could feel like she was part of the event as well.

On the day of the concert, Edward rode with his parents to the concert hall, with Bella at his side. He was proud to be seen with her, and Bella was glowing on his arm. Edward's concert was very well received, and there were numerous accolades in the Chicago papers in response. He was invited to perform in New York, then London, then Paris. Everyone enjoyed his stage presence, and his style of performing was astounding.

Because of his busy concert schedule, he could no longer attend school during regular school hours. Instead, he took correspondence courses, until he was able to complete all the requirements to graduate from high school. Since Bella was with him, she decided to do the same. Both of them were able to get their diplomas at the age of 17.

Now that high school was complete, they decided to get married. Edward bought a beautiful diamond ring for Bella, walked to her house, ran up to her room, and fell on his knee to propose. Bella said yes, of course, and pulled him up for a warm hug and passionate kiss. They were married three weeks later, with Edward's family, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper and all of their friends in attendance. Salvador Plessario was invited as well, and he prepared numerous quick sketches during the wedding, so he could paint wedding portraits for them.

Now, they were free to travel together, and live as the married couple they had been all along.

After their honeymoon, they came back to live at Carlisle's home, until they could build their own place. Alice and Jasper now decided to go back to the future again. Everyone cried, and embraced with loving farewells.


	31. The Spanish Flu & A Mind Blowing Request

**THE SPANISH FLU &amp; A MIND-BLOWING REQUEST**

**-(Carlisle and Edward deal with the epidemic)-**

As expected, the Spanish Flu invaded the world in 1918, just after Edward and Bella's wedding. Carlisle was thankful for the guidance he had in the letters he had received 50 years earlier. He was prepared to handle the epidemic. Unavoidably, Edward's parents became sick, as well as Edward himself...then Bella and Esme. Carlisle had his hands full from the very start. He used the recommendations in the letter, and was able to heal each of them.

Thankfully, he didn't need sleep. He worked with the general public at the hospital, and with his family at his home. The results of his knowledge were greatly admired, and the antidotes he used were quickly applied world-wide.

When Edward was healthy again, he assisted Carlisle at the hospital, making a name for himself among the physicians and nurses. His earlier training was being put to good use, and since he was no longer a vampire, he had no trouble working with blood and needles. He decided to go back to school and acquire his PhD, so that he could become a full fledged physician.

**1920:**

By 1920, Edward had two jobs: Concert pianist, and physician. Most of the time, he worked at the hospital, taking month long sabbaticals for his concert tours around the world. He became famous for both professions, and incredibly wealthy as a result. Bella was proud to be his wife, and supported him in his pursuits.

Edward and Bella built a lovely home in Chicago, and Esme helped them to furnish and decorate their home well. There were plenty of guest rooms, ready to be filled with their children. In just one year, Bella's birth control would stop working, and they were looking forward to making a family together.

One day, Carlisle asked Edward into his office at home, to have a talk with him. "Edward, I'm so pleased to have you working with me at the hospital. I can't tell you enough how special you and Bella are to me. Your arrival has brought about so many wonderful changes. I wanted to let you know that I have decided to ask Esme to marry me."

Edward smiled at Carlisle, celebrating his good news, "That's wonderful. I'm sure she will accept."

Carlisle beamed with pleasure, then continued, "Well...there is one thing I would like to give to her, but it's impossible for me to provide. She deserves to have children. I know that is the one thing she regretted the most in her other life with me as a vampire."

"True," replied Edward, "But, now she doesn't have Charles Evenson around to impregnate her."

"Yes," said Carlisle. He leaned back in his chair, crossed his arms, and placed his thumb on his lips, staring at Edward.

Edward waited, leaning his face on his right hand, resting his elbow on the armrest of his leather chair.

Carlisle sat back up, with a very serious expression, and leaned forward to look meaningfully at Edward.

Edward's eyebrows came down. "What are you asking, Carlisle?"

"What do you think I'm asking, Edward?" replied Carlisle.

Edward squeezed his eyes shut, and bowed his head. "Ah..I can see where this is going. I'm human...and you're not. Esme needs intervention from a human to become pregnant."

"Yes," said Carlisle. "I know I'm asking a lot. But, I've been considering it for many years, even before I met you. I've dedicated much of my life to helping you and Bella be successful with your journey back to 1917. I've given you both a home, as well as emotional and financial support. I saved your lives from the Spanish Flu. I admire you, Edward, and know that your children will be intelligent and beautiful. Esme deserves to have lovely children, and I believe that you would be able to provide them for her."

Edward blew out a long breath of air, then closed his eyes and leaned forward, running his hands through his hair. Looking back up, he clasped his hands at his chin, resting his elbows on his knees, then replied, "Wow, Carlisle. I really need to talk to Bella about this. I love you both, and I want to do all I can to give you the children you deserve. But, it's not just my decision. Give me a few days to discuss this with my wife."


	32. Edward's Dilemma

**EDWARD'S DILEMMA**

_Edward's POV_

Wow...just wow! Hooo...I don't know what to think about Carlisle's request. I certainly did not see THIS coming. He says that he has been considering this for years, even before he met me. I guess that waiting 300 years for a mate will do crazy things to a person. I know that I went a little insane by waiting a century for Bella, so I guess it's multiplied by three for him.

Does he really want me to do stud service for Esme? Does he want me to have intercourse with her? I mean, there is no kind of technology available in 1920 that could handle in-vitro fertilization. Does he want to try using a turkey baster, or something?

I just can't wrap my brain around this. Being the father of Esme's child...

Oh god...oh god...oh god...

Okay Edward...breathe. Let's look at this logically.

Whooooo...ha...

If Carlisle wants a sperm donor for Esme, he really doesn't have another choice. Human sperm banks don't even exist yet. How else would he be able to do this? I guess I am really the only choice he has.

Whoa...I just don't know...

I mean, Esme has been my mother for almost a century now. It's impossible to imagine having sexual intercourse with her. Sickening, really. And it would be a strange thing to see my child growing up with Esme and Carlisle. Hmmm...well...maybe that wouldn't be so bad. They have been such wonderful parents to me. And I really want them to be happy...and I really want Esme to have children of her own.

Child**ren**...how many times would I have to do this?

The only way I could do it would be the turkey baster thing. And only if Bella completely goes along with it.


	33. The Masens Consider Carlisle's Request

**THE MASENS CONSIDER CARLISLE'S REQUEST**

That night, when Edward got home for dinner, he hung his hat on the peg at the front door, placed his coat on the coat rack, then looked at his reflection in the mirror. "Breathe Edward," he reminded himself again, "it's just another day at home."

He walked into the kitchen. "Hello, my love," he said to Bella, wrapping her in his arms. She was standing at the stove, finishing up their dinner. She smiled and leaned back into his embrace. "Edward..." she moaned, "I missed you, honey."

Edward pulled out the chair at the dinner table, and sat down, pulling her into his lap. "Have I told you how amazing you are, Mrs. Masen?" he asked, before kissing her deeply. Bella rested her head on his shoulder, and looked up into his gorgeous green eyes. "Not today, Mr. Masen. I've been wondering how you felt since this morning, when you said that I was beautiful," she giggled.

They laughed, and kissed for a few more minutes, wrapping their arms around each other tightly. Their love had not diminished one iota over the years. In fact, it had grown.

Edward pulled back from their kiss, and his face relaxed into a serious expression. Bella reached up to touch his furrowed brow. "What's on your mind, Edward? Something's bothering you," she said.

"You know me so well, my darling," he answered, sighing heavily. "Carlisle has asked me to do something. It's quite unbelievable, actually." He raised his shoulders in a deep inhalation, then let out the breath slowly.

"Do you need to talk about it?" she asked.

"Yes. But, let's eat dinner first," he said. "We need to take our time with this discussion."

So, they ate dinner quickly, then stepped into the den, so they could sit comfortably together on the sofa. They left the dishes for later.

When they were both seated, Edward opened up the discussion carefully. "Bella, do you remember the relationship that Carlisle and Esme had in Forks? How Esme had lost a child?"

"Yes," said Bella. "I always thought it was so unfair that Esme never had a child of her own. It was so heart-breaking. But, at least she was able to be a mother to you Cullen kids."

"True," said Edward. "But, she never raised a baby. She only had teenagers, and we were all vampires, remaining the same age forever. She never experienced being a normal parent. And she was so loving and kind."

"Yes she was," agreed Bella.

"Well," he continued, clearing his throat, "Now, she and Carlisle have a fresh start. By the way, Carlisle told me today that he is asking her to marry him," Edward told her.

"That's wonderful!" she cried. "I can't wait for them to be married again."

"I know," Edward smiled. "Well...today, Carlisle had a discussion with me about their marriage. He wants Esme to have a child."

Bella waited to hear the rest.

"He has asked if I would be willing to be the father of her baby," Edward admitted.

Bella's eyebrows disappeared into her hair. "Oh my god! Seriously?!"

"I know," Edward moaned, "I am just blown away by his request."

They sat quietly for several minutes, just allowing this news to sink in.

"We don't have to decide anything right now. I just wanted to let you know about it, so we can give it some thought," Edward said.

"Okay," agreed Bella. "This is definitely a very serious matter, and it needs lots of time before we can make a decision."

"Yes," Edward nodded. "Let's sleep on it a few days."

They gave each other a kiss, then went back to the kitchen to clean up from dinner. Their minds were busy, turning this idea over and over...considering the ramifications of their choice.


	34. Esme Decides

**ESME DECIDES**

The next morning, Edward and Bella woke up in each other's arms. They didn't sleep very well the night before, because their minds were so busy with Carlisle's request.

Bella decided to open up their discussion again, "Edward, did Carlisle mention how Esme feels about this?"

Edward replied, "No, he didn't say anything about her at all."

"Well," she continued, "I think you should find out her opinion on the matter. It's her body, after all."

"Good point," said Edward. "I'll ask him today. Let's not think about it now. I want to spend some time loving my wife this morning."

She giggled, and they rubbed noses. Embracing, they held each other close, sharing tender kisses, which soon deepened with desire. Their lovemaking was intense this morning, confirming their bond with each other.

When Edward left the house, he was glowing with Bella's love for him. Once again, she had erased all his worries, enlivened his spirit, and given him a reason to smile. He was ready to face the day.

When he arrived at the hospital, he went straight to Carlisle's office. "Carlisle, can I have a word with you?"

"Of course. I'm sure you've had a lot of think about, after my request yesterday," said Carlisle.

"Yes," Edward replied. "I haven't been able to think of anything else, actually. It's a very serious notion. I spoke to Bella about it, and she is wondering what Esme has to say about the idea."

"Good question," said Carlisle. "I still need to talk to her about it. But, I wanted to know if you were willing, first. I guess that maybe I was putting the cart before the horse. I think I'll wait until after she accepts my proposal, and then wait about a week before giving her this dilemma to consider."

"I think that's smart," said Edward. "I'll just keep this in my head, until you let me know what she decides, okay? I don't want to agree or disagree to something this important, unless I know it's absolutely necessary."

A few days later, Carlisle asked Edward and Bella to come to his house for dinner. They wanted to celebrate Esme's acceptance of his marriage proposal. Everyone was relaxed and happy, because Carlisle's other request was pushed to the side for now. Bella embraced Esme, and shared her joy over being engaged. The dinner was delicious - steak, mushrooms, potatoes, wine, and berries with cream and sugar for dessert. Carlisle just watched everyone eat, of course, staying involved with the discussion.

Carlisle and Esme had decided to have a simple marriage ceremony, at the local justice of the peace. Esme was using a different name for identification, since her real name was identified as a deceased person. Her new birth certificate showed her name as Emerelda Yvonne Sims, from Richmond, Virginia. Now, she would be Esmerelda Cullen, called "Esme" for short...so everyone was happy.

Bella and Edward went with them the next day, to be witnesses for the ceremony. Soon, Esme was Mrs. Carlisle Cullen, and she couldn't be happier.

Carlisle and Esme decided to go to New York for their honeymoon, because they wanted to establish a home up there as well as in Chicago. They enjoyed seeing new sights, and spending time together. Carlisle explained to her that they would need to hold off on having a physical relationship together, since he was a vampire, and she was not.

Instead of intercourse, they connected with passionate embraces and tender kisses. Their love was intense, and they both wanted to have intercourse, but Carlisle did not want to injure her. He had considered just trying it anyway, using Edward and Bella's previous experience as inspiration. But, he didn't want to take the chance of Esme becoming pregnant with a vampire child. He would never forgive himself if that happened.

One night, during their honeymoon, when their kisses became incredibly strong, Esme was begging him to make love to her. He then shared his thoughts with her about having a child. He told her that he knew that she wanted a baby, and he could never give her one. He then asked her if she wanted to have a child by using sperm from a human male.

"Oh no," she said, "I could never do that. It wouldn't be your child, Carlisle. I cannot even imagine doing such a thing."

Carlisle took a deep breath. "Are you sure, my dear? Because I think I could find someone who would be willing to be our sperm donor."

Esme shook her head. "Carlisle, I only want to be your wife. If we ever decide to have a child, we will just have to adopt."

So, the matter was settled. Carlisle went to a local telegraph office, and sent a message to Edward right away.

_ESME WANTS TO JUST BE MARRIED, AND WILL DECIDE LATER IF SHE WANTS TO ADOPT STOP IGNORE MY EARLIER REQUEST STOP_

Edward and Bella breathed a huge sigh of relief when they received the telegram. "Time for us to just be our usual happy selves," said Edward. Bella nodded, "Let's see if we can practice making a baby of our own, sexy." They laughed, and ran upstairs to the bedroom.

**END OF BOOK TWO - TO BE CONTINUED IN BOOK THREE**


End file.
